Who Are You?
by Nella Siphron
Summary: A few years have passed since the aliens arrived and Natsumi is starting her final year of high school. Although something is off ... The frogs aren't around and Natsumi starts receiving strange letters in red envelopes. Rated because i plan to use some language and i tend to be a little pervy.
1. Strange Urges

Hello, Nella is still alive. I decided to post this to let you people know that i have not abandoned you or my other stories. My fiance has just decided to steal my laptop while helping his best friends mother through some surgery and typing these things on my tablet is really hard and annoying because of the keyboards habit of misspelling EVERYTHING!

Now i was planning on starting a different story but this is the only one with a complete first chapter and i really want to take my time with the other. So enjoy! Also i don't know when the next bits to enslave my heart will come out. were having a bit of difficulty with it but it will exist eventually.

* * *

It was a quiet morning when the young woman stirred from her sleep. She turned to her side and peered upon her alarm clock finding she had a few minutes left before it went off. It was always like this on the first day of a new school year, but today was her last one until she decided to go to college. Today would be the start of her final year at high school.

She sat up and turned off her alarm knowing she wouldn't need it. Her next action was to change into her new uniform. She would have worn her original but she grew in the last couple of years, filling out more like her mother each day. Then she moved to her dresser and peered into the window, she swiftly brushed her red hair and tied it into two long pigtails. Everyone at her school said she was too old for them but they made her feel comfortable; as if she wouldn't be herself without them.

I know this is inappropriate but she has to be legal by now.

She knocked on her brother's bedroom door on her way down to the kitchen causing the sign written with the word 'Winter' to shudder and shift slightly. Luckily for her, waking him up for school has become easier over time. He didn't need to be bashed or dragged down the stairs.

"I'll be down soon sis." His groggy lifeless voice came through the wooden door.

The girl merely nodded to herself and continued downstairs. She made a simple meal of eggs and toast on two plates. She grabbed hers and stepped outside through the sliding glass doors. She sat on the stoop and ate.

Alright so the frogs should be showing up any minute now right?

"I see you're eating outside again." The young boy said looking out to his sister. Unlike her he sat at the table and ate his food. He was wearing his own uniform that she took very good care of; making sure it would last through his three years of high school. He only had two years left but he also had a habit of ignoring his chores and anything not related to the occult and paranormal.

Any minute now.

"I don't know why but I feel more at ease out here. I can think clearer." She looked around at the empty yard but paused at one part in particular. She secretly had this odd urge to set up a little camp there with a tiny fire pit.

Wait where's Giroro's tent? Why aren't they freaking out about it?

"I know how it feels. I'm the same way with the room in the basement. It's like something important is supposed to be there, but it's not." He looked down at his plate thinking about the basement room. He had a secret urge as well but only to fill the room with gundam models and manga. This was especially odd to him since he wasn't all that interested in those things.

I'm going to take a wild guess that the aliens are gone. What would the show be without them though?

"You don't think that there might be something wrong with us do you?"

"Of course not. There might be a few improvements you could do to yourself but I'm exceptional at almost anything I try." The young woman stood and gestured to her-self feeling beautiful and proud of what she grew up to be. "I could get into any college I wanted really."

"Natsumi, I don't think that being really smart excludes you from being insane."

"Take that back Fuyuki! There's no way I'm going insane. It might just be a part of growing up in this little world of ours. Paranoia must be up by millions from just ten years ago." She walked back inside and set her empty plate in the sink. "Anyways it's time to go to school."

It's like they forgot about them completely. Can someone tell me what's going on? I mean I am the Narrator I should know what's going to happen way before the audience.

"Alright." Fuyuki stood and cleared his plate quickly shoving the rest of his food into his mouth. He placed it in the sink and followed his sister to grab his shoes and bag. Soon they were off to school.

I skimmed through my notes from before and recalled one other episode where everyone forgot that the frogs even existed. Back in episode 51 the platoon thought they were being called back to their home planet and erased the memory of their time on earth. Maybe it really happened this time? Did the invasion end and I missed it all? I really need to stop drinking.

* * *

Hope you liked my attempt to use the narrator (I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep using him through it but i will definitely try). Please review. I am open to actual criticism because i feel that i really need to improve but don't be afraid to tell me how much you love it even if it has to be in a private message. Thanks!


	2. Red Letter

Alright so i actually had two chapters done. Hope you love having twice as much to judge before deciding to love or hate this story.

* * *

Natsumi sat through her day, reintroducing herself to old teachers and classmates that she already knew. She scribbled in her notebook as the class was briefed over what they would expect out of their final year.

This is going to be boring isn't it?

As they were dismissed and the students scrambled towards any exit the building offered, Koyuki peered over Natsumi's shoulder.

Oh look. It's Koyuki. I wonder what she's been up to this whole time.

"Drawing skulls again?" She smiled softly. Even though her cat like grin had faded over time it still creeped in the corners of her mouth. Her dark hair grew longer and nearly reached her knees, but it never seemed to be a problem for her. Natsumi looked at her paper and noticed the cluster of rounded and rather cute skulls framing her notes. "You've been drawing them for over a year now."

"I just hope no one thinks I'm going goth." She stood and slid the notebook into her bag. Koyuki walked out beside her. "I keep staring at my back yard too."

At least she's thinking about him whether she knows it or not.

"Still?" Koyuki asked. Once they got outside Natsumi pulled her friend to the side, covered by some trees.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Natsumi looked into the ninja's eyes with concern and worry. "Am I going crazy or something?"

"Natsumi, you're the sanest person I know. You're probably just stressed with school." Koyuki did her best to reassure her.

"You might be right. I think I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing." Natsumi sighed and shook her head slightly as if to shake away the uneasiness. She gave her friend a small hug. "Thanks Koyuki."

She's such a good friend. This isn't going to be a chick flick kind of thing is it?

"Glad you're feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow then." The ninja waved goodbye.

"That's right, you're training again aren't you?" Natsumi felt a little down. She hoped to spend some time with her friend thinking it might distract her.

"Yep. I'm learning some older techniques." Koyuki smiled again.

"Alright, good luck with your training." Natsumi returned the smile and hid her loneliness.

Surprise, more feelings.

"See ya later Natsumi." Koyuki then leapt onto a nearby electric post and bounded along the other posts and rooftops.

Natsumi waited till she was gone and then made her way home. Before passing by a small grocery shop, she picked up a few ingredients. She decided to make some sweet potato pie for dessert that night.

When she arrived home she checked the mailbox and found it empty. Then she entered through the door and slipped off her shoes. Her eyes caught the second pair of shoes and knew that her brother was already home.

This is getting a little boring don't you think?

"Fuyuki, did you get the mail?" Natsumi held her head up waiting to hear his response.

"I left it on the table in the living room." His almost deeper voice echoed down the stairs from his nerd cave.

Natsumi walked to one of the couches and dropped her bag beside it. Just as it landed she let her body fall onto the comforting cushions. Her eyes glanced over the table and saw the small pile of envelopes. After flipping through them casually, she recognized the usual bills and college pamphlets. However the last one puzzled her. It was a red envelope with her name but there wasn't a return address. The shade of red creeped her out slightly but the yellow skull sticker on the other side definitely struck a little fear.

Finally! Some sort of plot. Let's see what happens.

The girl looked around her and then turned back to the skull. It was the same one she drew in her notebooks. The same skull she had stuck in her mind for the last two years. Part of her was a little angry and caused her to quickly tear the envelope open. On the page were the following words:

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I know that this must feel creepy but I had to send you a message. I can't tell you who I am but I can assure you that I won't do anything to harm or even upset you._**

**_I need your help. I need you to find me. I understand that this sounds crazy but I am risk of losing all that I am if you can't remember me._**

**_All I can do is give you hints to who I am and hope that you can figure it out. It's the safest way._**

**_This is your first hint: I was a soldier._**

**_-G_**

The G means it's from Giroro right? I mean this show is supposed to be about the frogs.

Natsumi reread the letter trying to make sense of it. She stuffed the letter back into its envelope when she could memorize the words. She spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about them. She didn't know what to think. At dinner she asked her brother and mother about it but they seemed uninterested or indifferent. They merely thought it was just another love letter.

Sure Natsumi had some odd presents from creepy boys who had an obsession with her, but she knew that this was different. The attitude in the writing was way too polite for another stalker. The letter seemed important but what was the point in her finding him? Did he know her? He had to if he knew her name and which mailbox to put the letter; but Natsumi didn't know any soldiers. She was just a high school student.

A couple more hours had passed and Natsumi finished her chores. She sat on her bed with the red letter in her hands. Maybe it was someone she met a long time ago and he recently became a soldier? She was trying to figure out the man behind the odd letter but decided to let it go for the night and get some sleep.

I wonder if they'll at least let us see what the frogs are up to in the next chapter.


	3. Dreaming

It was dark. Natsumi couldn't see anything around her but she did hear the shots ringing. Guns raged on from both left and right. It was definitely a battlefield but Natsumi was too busy to be worried about the dangers she was in. She was looking for someone. She had to find him.

"Where are you!?" She frantically searched around in the darkness. The part of her that knew it was a dream and watched was confused. She couldn't remember who she was looking for. She didn't even know why she was in the middle of a battle. Soon it didn't matter because off in the near distance she could hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Natsumi." It was deep and calming.

Although she still couldn't remember his name, she trusted it and ran towards the voice. The closer she got, the more it sounded less like the soothing deep voice she knew and more like her brother's. Natsumi sat up in her bed and found Fuyuki standing beside her.

"Fuyuki. What's wrong?" Natsumi rubbed her eyes. She took a look at her clock. 5:30 am.

Nope, I guess we're just going to have to wait for them to show up. But Keroro's never had good timing so it might be a while.

"I came to ask you that. You were calling out in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Natsumi cocked her head to the side confused.

"Just the letter G; but it seemed like you were trying to say the rest of the word too and just couldn't."

"Really?" Natsumi's eyes widened and she looked at her side table. Resting on the corner was the red envelope.

"Is that the weird letter you got yesterday?" Fuyuki looked at the letter as his sister pulled it out and unfolded it. She tilted the page and showed him the signature at the bottom. "Well look at that. Did you dream about him?"

"I dreamt about a war or something. I could hear guns. And I was searching for someone, but I can't remember him." Natsumi looked at the letter and almost got lost in thought.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough and put the creep in his rightful place." Fuyuki gave a small yawn before leaving the room to get dressed for school.

"He's right. It's nothing I can't handle." Natsumi placed the letter once again on her bedside table and got up to prepare for another boring day of school. Even though it was boring she was glad to have it. She was determined to keep school boring and normal because she felt like her life was going to change to a mess of drama.

I hope so cause this is just plain everyday stalking at this point am I right? I don't have anything worth narrating.

When the day was over and Koyuki left her once again for training, Natsumi walked home. She expected another red envelope when she got there. Sure enough when she looked in the mailbox it sat against the wall, behind the rest of the mail.

Maybe things _are_ gonna spice up. I mean, two days in a row means the guy really has nothing better to do.

She quickly grabbed the pile and dashed into the house. She almost tripped when she kicked her shoes off, but soon made it to the couch without any injuries. She dropped her bag and the rest of the mail on the small table, focusing on the red letter.

Once again it only had her name on one side and the yellow skull on the other. She tore it open and glazed her eyes over the paper for any name, but when she didn't find one she reread the letter more thoroughly.

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I think I'll tell you more about the last hint before I give you the next._**

**_I was a master of weapons. The specialist in my platoon. I was grouped in a small squad with four others. We were sent on a high class mission..._**

**_But we failed. Every attempt was unsuccessful._**

**_Now for the second hint: I am only slightly older than you._**

**_-G_**

Natsumi slid the paper back into its envelope. She started processing the hint through her brain. Anyone older than her was probably in college. Although the other letter said he was a soldier, meaning he probably didn't get the chance to continue his education. She didn't know any college students anyway.

The girl dug through her bag and pulled out one of her red notebooks. She flipped through the first few pages, past the skulls and notes, and started to sketch a list. It was an organized collection of each fact the letters had given her this far and a side list of theories she developed. She knew there was going to be more and she was determined to figure out the man behind it.

Technically he's an alien.

After putting the notebook in her bag she finished her homework. Then she rushed through dinner and ran to her room, anxious for the next day. Deep in her sleep, Natsumi began to dream.

It was just as dark as the dream from the night before but this time she could only hear crickets and something crackling nearby. She decided to walk closer to the sound and found a fire coming into view. Beside it rested two cinderblocks that had apparently been sitting there for a while with how the grass grew around the sides.

Natsumi sat down on one of the blocks and waited for something else to happen. It didn't take long for the scent of roasting sweet potatoes to rise from the fire. Almost immediately after, a deep voice spoke from the second block.

"Hey." It was calm and welcoming. The only odd thing was when Natsumi turned to see the speaker she only saw the dark space that surrounded her and the fire. "Did you come for another sweet potato?"

Natsumi slowly looked down and found a spud in her hands. It was warm but not enough to burn her skin. She took a bite and smiled as the taste flashed through her, warming her up. She turned back to the space.

"Thanks. You always make the best ones." The conscious Natsumi that rode along with the dream was thrown off. Why did she say that? Does she know who she's talking to?

"You're welcome."

Natsumi took her time eating her treat. When she was done she realized that it must have been forever since the voice spoke to her. She was worried it left her.

"Gi _ _." Her voice only vocalized the first syllable as her lips silently spoke the other two. Shortly after, the firelight faded and she slipped back into consciousness.

Natsumi sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. A whisper loud yawn performed its job as she began to question the dream she had. The first thing she noticed was the voice was the same one in the dream with a war raging in the background. The second thing was that the darkness she thought she couldn't see through wasn't all that dark. In fact she could recognize the grass and bushes. Then she remembered the side of a house behind the speaker who gave her the potato. Behind the fire was a red tent with angry eyes. She was sitting in her own back yard.

The last thing that went through her head about the dream was when she spoke at the end. She knew it was a name and only three syllables.

"Gi…" She tried to say it again but only got the first part again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fuyuki who was running through the house and shouting.

"NATSUMI! GET UP ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Natsumi jumped out from her bed and slipped into her uniform. She sped through her morning routine skipping breakfast and making other short cuts.

Wow. I guess she liked her dream so much she slept through her alarms and her screaming brother. I wonder what it was about.


	4. Not The Only One

I think I'll take a nap until something worthwhile happens. I'm sure the writer can wake me in time for that. See ya.

Natsumi kept her personal notebook tucked underneath her class notes so she could peek at them and think when she was bored with the lesson. Her eyes grazed over the small chart again.

Hints from him:

· Soldier (couldn't go to college, not a college student)

· Older than me (18-21?)

· I know him (someone from my past but I can't remember him)

· Red and skulls (?)

Hints from my dreams:

· Deep voice

· Campfire and red tent (odd obsession with the backyard? Memories?)

· Sweet potatoes (?) (Maybe cooked them for me in the past)

· Battles and guns (supports the soldier fact)

· Searching for him (I almost remember him? I need to see him again?)

She was tempted to erase some of her side notes. If this guy was a part of her past and she needed to see him then why didn't she remember him? She tried to think a little harder about her recent dream. It felt much more real than any other dream; as if it might have been a memory. His deep voice was all she had to go on.

_"Natsumi…" _She had to figure it out.

_"Natsumi…"_ Maybe she did have the memories.

"NATSUMI!" The deep voice she heard in her head transformed to the feminine voice of,

"Koyuki? What's wrong?" Natsumi sighed as her body relaxed from jumping a couple inches out of her seat.

"Class has been out for ten minutes now. You've been staring at that paper all day." Koyuki pointed to the short list. "What's going on Natsumi? I know something's bothering you."

Natsumi closed her eyes and thought for a moment before standing and looking her friend sternly in her eyes.

"There is something up, and it's easier to show you than to explain." She grabbed the ninja's friend and started charging out of the school. Koyuki didn't object and immediately kept to her pace.

It didn't take long for them to get to Natsumi's street, but as soon as she turned onto it Natsumi crashed into something. She rubbed her cheek and looked to find she had bumped into a tall man. He was wearing a red tank top and baggy dark blue jeans. The sunlight shaded his face but highlighted his short and fluffy blonde hair. Before he was able to offer his hand to help her up or even give an apology, Natsumi jumped to her feet and quickly bowed.

"I am so sorry but I'm in a hurry!" She dashed around him and continued to her house. Koyuki dashed atop the fences and barely gave the man a second glance. The tall stranger blushed when he knew their attention was lost.

"I knew I should have come sooner. That was too close." With that he turned back and ran around the corner and away from the two girls.

Natsumi stopped in front of her mailbox and shuffled through the pile for the expected red envelope. Koyuki waited curiously watching. When the red head had the letter in hand she held it out for Koyuki to see.

"This is the reason I'm so distracted. This is what's wrong with me lately." She pulled it close to her once again and stared at it.

"Let's go inside." Koyuki clasped her friend's hand and dragged her into the house. After ditching their shoes at the door they went into the living room. Koyuki carefully set her bag against the couch as Natsumi just dropped everything on the table like yesterday with her eyes fixed on the envelope. "How did you know it would be here?"

"I've gotten one every time I come home over the last couple of days. This is the third one." Natsumi turned it over and traced the skull sticker.

"Hey that looks just like-"

"Yeah. Like the ones I've been sketching for the last year and a half."

"No, I meant it looks like mine."

Natsumi shot her wide eyes to the ninja.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I got one two days ago. I didn't think it was too dangerous so I didn't want to worry you with it." Koyuki opened her bag and pulled out a light blue envelope with a yellow ninja star sticker on the back. The front was labeled: To Miss Koyuki Azumaya. "Here read it."

Natsumi grabbed it carefully and slid out the smooth and delicate parchment. It had an ancient handmade look to it. Upon it were words scribed with an unusual ink.

**_Dear Miss Koyuki,_**

**_You have yet to remember me but I am a trustworthy friend of yours. We have been through much and I apologize for having to leave you. Meet me up on the South Mountain. I wish to meditate with you once again in hopes you won't completely forget me like everyone seems to do._**

**_I have faith in you to be strong enough and remember all of the good times we had._**

**_-D_**

"Wow. Are you sure this guy isn't a creep?" Natsumi looked at her friend handing envelope and letter back.

"It's fine. I met with him and meditated for hours. He didn't even move. He left first too so I didn't have to worry about him following me home." She looked down a little with a hint of disappointment. "Sadly I couldn't remember anything during the session. We're going to meditate again and see what happens."

"You didn't think to just ask him what he wanted? If he could just tell you what you're 'supposedly' going to remember?" Natsumi leaned closer to Koyuki who leaned slightly back with her hand rubbing the back of her head. She smiled again.

"I did but he said it might be dangerous if he just told me, and I believed him. He was very kind and I couldn't get any signs to be suspicious of him. What about yours? Did you meet him?" Koyuki widened her eyes once again with curiosity.

"No. He didn't even suggest meeting up with me. He seems really scared that he'll intimidate me or something." Natsumi pulled out her notebook and added it to the list of hints she got from the letters. "I want to figure out who he is though. He just gives me hints with each letter about him."

"Well read the new one then. Maybe he'll give you something better to track him with." Koyuki pointed to the envelope on the table.

Natsumi picked up the red envelope and pulled out the slightly wrinkled page. Her eyes drifted over the words carefully.

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I hope my last hint didn't creep you out. If any other older men started writing and leaving you strange unlabeled letters in your mailbox I swear I will shoot them._**

Natsumi could tell how intense and truthful the statement was by how hard he pressed the pen into the paper.

**_Moving on._**

**_I know this whole process is probably making you mad but there are actual consequences if you remember too fast. To find equal ground between telling you everything and spacing everything out over a long period of time, I've decided to give you two hints in this letter._**

**_Hint #3: The sweetest thing I'll admittedly eat is a sweet potato._**

**_Hint #4: I'm adjusted to sleeping in a tent and camping outside._**

**_I hope these help._**

**_-G_**

* * *

Two chaps in one day. I hope you feel a little lucky cause I probably won't update any more of my stories for a little while. New hobbies and what not, but I won't abandon them as I have originally promised. The one way to be sure that I post again sooner is to review and motivate me... yeah i know it's annoying to read that in just about every story and even every chapter you read but really reviews are what keep us writers going. Support your favorite authors; show how much you care about their stories.

ok I'll shut up now. BYE! :D


	5. To G From Natsumi

Alright you guys actually get three chaps. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Freakin' writer forgot to wake me up. I was recapped on what happened and I really wanted to see the guy Natsumi bumped into. It was way too obvious who it was. Oh well, moving on and forgiving is one of my many amazing qualities. At least that's what I tell myself.

Natsumi reread the letter as she looked at it closer. Then she broke out her notebook once again and added a couple of the points from one list to the other.

"Natsumi? What's up?" Koyuki asked as she watched her friend scribble her notes.

Maybe she had a breakthrough.

"He wrote two hints this time; and they both support some theories I had. But the weirdest thing is that I only got them from my dreams." Natsumi quickly summed up one possibility. "Maybe I am starting to remember. Maybe I actually know him."

"That's great!" Koyuki smiled.

"But it all sounds totally unrealistic. Think about it, a young girl who's forgotten a close friend maybe even someone more important. He leaves her letters to try and awaken her memory. The girl starts to remember but only through her dreams." Natsumi stood up and paced slightly as she spoke. "So what? I have to wait until I go to sleep and have another dream?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Koyuki smiled. "But what if you wrote a letter back to him?"

I bet he would love a letter from her.

"I don't know where he lives or when he drops off the letter. How am I going to get it to him?" Natsumi slumped back into her seat.

"I'll ask D if he knows him. Maybe he could get it to him." Koyuki stated her thought, trying to give her friend some hope.

"You would do that for me?" Natsumi turned to her friend.

"Of course." Koyuki smiled wider as Natsumi hugged her.

"Thanks." Natsumi quickly stood and ran to her room grabbing a page and a pink envelope from her stationary. She snagged a red pen and a sheet of stickers before heading downstairs. Her body leaned over the table as she tried to think of what to write.

**_Dear G,_**

**_At first I was creeped out by your letters; they were vague and gave me some confusing dreams. But with your last letter some facts in my dreams looked more like memories. I think I am beginning to remember you._**

**_I want to know who you are 'cause this is kinda giving me a headache. I feel like I'm being jerked around with only a few hints and my imagination to go on. Why don't we just meet and get this over with? Why can't I just have all the facts now and remember you already?_**

**_Before your letters I was having some odd habits. I would sit in my back yard and imagine a red tent with a fire pit. I even thought about setting it up to roast sweet potatoes. I've also been drawing skulls for over a year now. They look like the yellow sticker you put on these letters._**

**_I think I've been trying to remember you for a long time now. So please just tell me who you are._**

**_-Natsumi_**

He'll definitely love some of that. He might even take another day to write out his response if he ends up blushing the entire time.

The redhead folded and slipped the page carefully into the envelope. She stamped a sticker of a sun on the flap and turned it over to write _G _on the front. She then turned and handed the envelope to Koyuki.

"When can you give it to him?" She asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"D and I meet tomorrow after school. So you should have a response with the fifth letter if he still gives you one tomorrow." Koyuki slipped the letter into her bag.

"Good. The sooner the better." Natsumi sighed.

"I have to admit this is kinda fun." Koyuki gave a small giggle with her cat like grin.

"I guess but you should still be careful." Natsumi couldn't help but smile as well. A strange glimmer of happiness sparked in her heart.

I wonder what made her so happy. Ooh look, here comes a time skip.

_TIME SKIP~~~_

Let's see, where are we?

Natsumi exited the school with a soft smile on her lips. Koyuki walked alongside her, smiling as she always did.

Must be the next day after school. I guess the author couldn't think of anything unique to put in between.

"Natsumi, what are you thinking about?" Koyuki stepped in front of her friend. "You've been smiling all day and you weren't even obsessed with your notebook either."

"I guess I just feel really good today. His last letter just proved that some things that made me feel crazy, weren't actually because I was crazy. There's a memory in my heart that says a tent and fire belong in my backyard. That it's an everyday routine to eat a roasted sweet potato at sunset. That it's perfectly normal for me to see a cute rounded skull all the time. They don't make me feel as insecure like before but more; more blissful or at peace I guess." Natsumi blushed slightly. "I'm starting to sound like some sort of hopeless romantic aren't I?"

"It's fine. Before I meditated with D I felt alone, but now I'm not so down. My house suddenly doesn't feel so empty." She smiled her bright cat grin once more as her eyes sparkled. Natsumi heard the school's clock chime out the new hour.

"Oh no. You better go meet him. Don't forget about the letter ok?" Natsumi began pushing her friend slightly hurrying her to pass on the note.

"I won't." Koyuki gave a small pat on her bag gesturing to the pink envelope inside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Natsumi waved as the ninja dashed across the lamp posts and rooftops.

I'm getting a little bored again. Where is the comic relief? I mean Keroro must be doing something dramatic and funny in the background right? I should have brought a game system.


	6. The Green Letter

Feed my fellow fanatics, **FEEEED**!

_Ahem_\- sorry, I've been up for hours (almost a whole day) and my brain is starting to run a little weird right now. It's not even running in the usual spirals or circles lolz. Here is chap 6 and 7 right after. ENJOY! :D

* * *

Natsumi walked calmly home. Her long red pigtails gently swayed back and forth in time with her steps. Her chest bounced slightly when she skipped over giant cracks in the sidewalk.

When she stood in front of the mailbox her heart beat a little faster. She pulled out the pile of letters and found the red one at the bottom once again. Her cheeks glowed pink when her eyes rested upon it.

First she was angry and creeped by the letters and now she's excited and even blushes when she gets one. What is wrong with girls these days?

Natsumi skipped lightly into the house and leaned against the door, closing it behind her. Her heart fluttered as she thought about what the red note would reveal today. Suddenly she heard footsteps down the stairs. She headed towards the living room and found her brother running past her down towards the basement.

"Fuyuki?" She tried to get his attention but failed as he ignored her. She looked down the ladder confused. "Fuyuki! What's wrong?!"

What's up with him? Is the house on fire?

Her sister instincts kicked in as she dropped the items in her hands and leapt down the ladder after him. She took a sharp turn into the room and found her little brother kneeling on the floor surrounded by boxes of junk. He had his back to her as he focused on something else. Natsumi walked closer to him and peered over his shoulder to find he was staring at a gundam box.

Is he remembering something? He ran to build gundam the last time he remembered Keroro.

"What is it Fuyuki? What's wrong?" Natsumi crouched down behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with confusion in his eyes.

"I…. You won't believe this but I got this really odd note and it said something about the basement; and he knew about the gundam model. I think I have a stalker!" Fuyuki looked up at her scared and shocked. He held a green envelope and the gundam box in his hands.

"Fuyuki show me the letter." Natsumi sighed as she realized what it might have been. Fuyuki eagerly passed the letter to his sister. Natsumi looked at the green paper and found it was addressed to Fuyuki without a return address. On the back was a yellow star holding down the flap. She pulled out the gundam styled stationary and read the lazily scribbled words.

**_Hey Fuyuki,_**

**_It's been a while since we last hung out. I hope you're still holding onto my last gundam model. I left it in the basement for you. It should be in the mini-fridge._**

**_Dude we should totally chill out with some comics and your favorite paranormal books._**

The few words after this line were crooked and illegible. Natsumi looked past them and read on.

**_Sorry about that, corporal grump got upset that I'm not being too careful about this letter. Even though I'm as careful and awesome as anyone could possibly be. I'm even going to hand it to Private 'cause I trust him enough to deliver it safely._**

**_Anyway I'll be seeing you again soon. Sergeant out!_**

**_-K_**

It really has to be him. I guess the platoon is leaving letters for everyone. Hey this means they have a plan to actually be a part of the story.

Natsumi chuckled lightly.

"Fuyuki you don't have a stalker. I'm guessing the corporal he's talking about is the same guy who writes the letters to me and he definitely isn't stalking me." She handed the letter back to her brother.

"What makes you so sure of that? He leaves you letters and says he knows you when you don't know him." Fuyuki looked up to her.

Either way you look at it young lady that frog stalks you. Keroro just doesn't have any tact and comes off a little creepy.

"It's complicated but I have this feeling that I really know him. I keep having dreams that feel like memories and there's no way he could guess what I'm dreaming about so accurately unless I really do know him." Natsumi gave a small smile.

"Is that why I keep dreaming about a small alien frog that cleans our house while he plots to enslave the human race?"

Good to see his memory works perfectly fine.

"I think that's just your obsession with the paranormal messing with your head." Natsumi stated as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"You're probably right." Fuyuki stood up and looked back down at the gundam. "I'll keep this safe then. If this stranger really is someone I know and used to hang out with I should keep his toy safe. That's what friends do."

"Sounds good. Now I'm going up to my room to do some homework. I'm sure you can handle yourself for dinner right? I'll see you tomorrow." Natsumi called as she skipped out of the room. Now that things were calm once again she could finally read her new letter.

She closed her door behind her and placed her school bag on her desk. Then she pounced onto her bed and looked at the red envelope once more. She turned it over in her hand and carefully lifted the stickered tab. She pulled out the familiar paper and read it.

Is it just me or did she become quite the fangirl?

**_Dear Natsumi,_**

**_More about one of my last hints. I started camping when I was little. My brother and father would go camping as part of training. I was in charge of firewood and protecting the food from the animals while they hiked and ran drills on the trail; until we switched and I was finally given some actual training._**

**_As for the other hint, well I started eating sweet potatoes after I met you when I first came to Japan._**

**_I guess sweet potatoes kind of resemble our relationship. I know I'm not supposed to tell you too much but you and I used to eat them all the time. I would roast them for you, especially when you were having a tough day. It always seemed to make you smile again._**

**_Now then, before I actually do say too much I should give you your next hint._**

**_Hint #5: My favorite color is red._**

**_I know it's vague but I'm starting to run out of ideas that aren't too obvious._**

**_-G_**

I wonder what his response to her letter will be. The readers must be getting a little anxious for it. I know I am.

* * *

Go on. Read some more. I know that you'll love the next chapter; at least 85% of you will. At least.


	7. A Real Conversation

Take your time with this. Some feels might get hurt.

* * *

Natsumi closed her eyes blushing even brighter and giggled before she pulled out her chart and added to the list. When she was sure she added all that she could she tucked it back into her bag and changed into some fluffy sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Then she pulled out a small shoe box from under her bed. After lifting the lid three red envelopes could be seen. Natsumi placed the one she had been reading in front and slipped the lid back on before stuffing the box into the shadows under her bed.

So she's collecting them now?

After letting out one final, tiny giggle she wandered to her sliding door. She took a few steps onto the shared balcony and breathed in the fresh crisp air. The rustling of a nearby tree startled her slightly; it was odd without any wind to blow against it. She stared hard into it waiting to see the cause, but all she saw was a darkened space; a shadow.

"I know you noticed me here. I'm sorry if I scared you." A voice spoke from the leaves; the deep one from her dreams and memories.

Look who's here. I guess I'll leave them alone for some uninterrupted catching up.

"Wait. You're the one who sent me those letters right?" Natsumi asked praying that it was.

"Yeah, that's me." He responded with some defeat in his tone.

"Can I see you?" Natsumi looked harder into the tree. She wanted to know the mysterious man's appearance.

"Not yet. I'm sorry again for how annoying this all must be for you."

"It is, but I feel like it's worth it. I really want to know who you are, again." Natsumi smiled with some embarrassment.

"I knew you would." He chuckled softly. Natsumi listened to it and remembered hearing it thousands of times before.

"Your letter said that you can't tell me everything. At least not right away, so why are you here?" Natsumi asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. If you remembered me yet, if you remembered anything." He shifted slightly getting a better seat on his branch. "I got your letter. I kinda rushed right over after I read it. To answer your question about telling you everything upfront, if you remember too fast your brain could shut down. The method used to block, and in most cases erase your memory, is still in testing right now and it has different effects on different people. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you lost even the tiniest amount of brain function because I was careless."

Natsumi could hear his teeth clenching. The intensity of his voice was unmistakable.

"You really care about me, don't you?" Natsumi blushed with a soft pink.

"I do. I always have." He sighed softly. "I need to leave. I don't want you to catch a cold and my friends are expecting me back. I know one idiot who will whine that I came to see you but he couldn't see his partner."

"Wait so there are more of you, looking for other people who lost their memories?" Natsumi leaned over the railing, speaking as fast as she could before he left.

"Yes. There are four others. You know about two, Koyuki and your brother."

"Well that explains the letter he found today. And I was right when I guessed he was talking about you when he wrote Corporal Grump."

"He just got that today? He was supposed to get it days ago, the same as you. I swear one day I'm going to beat the idiocy out of that guy." He pounded his fist into the trunk of the tree shaking some of branches. Luckily it wasn't anywhere near autumn when the leaves could have fallen off.

"You mean K? The guy who wrote Fuyuki's letter?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll hit him on the head once or twice when you remember him."

"Is he that much trouble?"

"And then some. But he has good intentions, most of the time. Anyway I _should_ leave."

"Will I see you soon?"

"Of course. Don't worry Natsumi. You'll figure everything out soon enough. Here, catch." A small square package flew to Natsumi. She caught it easily and saw that it was a CD. "It should help you. We used to joke about what songs best resembled us."

"Thanks." When she looked at the tree again the shadow was gone and the leaves didn't rustle anymore. Her voice filled with sadness. "He's gone."

I guess that means I can come back now. So it looks like there is a logical reason why the frogs are keeping their distance. What? I didn't say I wouldn't listen.

Natsumi looked at the disc again and became anxious to play it. **_He said it might help me remember._** She popped the disc into her stereo and waited for the first track to start. One by one she listened to each song.

1\. Whispers in the Dark-Skillet

2\. Calling You- Blue October

3\. You-Sarina Paris

4\. Far Away-Nickleback

5\. Summer Rain-Belinda Carlisle

6\. ET-Katy Perry (NOT ft. Kanye)

7\. Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

8\. I fell in Love with an Alien-The Kelly Family

When the ninth track started it was less like a song and more of a home video recording. Natsumi's spine tingled at the laughter she heard.

_"Kukuku, Hello there. I highly doubt you'll remember me without remembering Mr. Macho first but I don't really care anyway. He doesn't even know I'm putting this onto his little gift for you. What you might hear will confuse you and possibly unlock more of those pesky memories that could actually ruin what little brain function you actually have._

_I'm such a jerk like that so get over it already KU! He's going to go berserk when he finds out I did this. Things have been getting boring around here so this'll be fun."_

I fell asleep during the songs but that laughter. I couldn't stay peaceful enough to sleep through it. Will he ever be less creepy?

There was a short pause before Natsumi suddenly heard the gruff voice she could recognize as her forgotten admirer.

_"What do you want now?"_

_"Oh nothing. Just testing out my new equipment. Kuu~"_

_"Take it somewhere else."_

_"What's got you all grumpy? Do you miss her?"_

_"If you ask me about her one more time I swear I will tell your pet over there how you feel about _**her**_." _Natsumi could hear that he spoke through gritted teeth.

I think this is just fan service. I'll only listen every now and then in case I hear something worth narrating.

A small burst of static hissed out before the track continued.

_"Get out of my face, I'm busy."_

_"Kuku. What could someone so simple minded as you possibly be busy with?"_

_"I'm writing a letter. You know the ones we're supposed to send to our partners?" A hint of annoyance rose in his voice._

_"You're still working on that? I finished mine weeks ago."_

_"Yeah well some of us actually care about our partners. Enough to take the time in writing meaningful letters."_

_"You said letters as in there will be more. Ku, you're not still infatuated are you?"_

_"I WILL SHOOT YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!"_

Another shot of static before it was a clear recording of the creepy voice that Natsumi could only describe as yellow.

_"Me again. I thought I would throw on this little reject of a recorded voice letter before we decided to go with traditional mail KU! Enjoy."_

He is- I was going to say he is a jerk but that's just been over stated by now. How about a quote huh? "Oh that Sergeant Major, you're such a rascal. By rascal I meant crazy poo." That would be by Tamama in episode 27. Now some of you want to go watch it huh? I know I would love to be able to just go and watch my favorite episodes instead of sitting through this torture. This is more for teenage girls than me.

_"Hey there Natsumi, uuhhh. You are going to cut out the awkward parts and the parts I decide I hate right?"_

There was a muffled voice in the background that Natsumi couldn't make out.

_"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that. Anyway, Hello Natsumi. Yeah this is unusual but I need to inform you of some facts._

_You don't know who I am; but only for the time being. You'll remember me, I hope. I can only tell you so much through the process. If I tell you too much at once you could be in danger and your health will be compromised._

_Now that I think about what I just said that sounds really dramatic. I don't want to scare you. I do believe that you can pull through this perfectly; as you always do. I have always admired your ability to succeed._

_I'm sounding more and more like a creep with each word aren't I?_

_I'm just going to finish this up real fast. I used to spend time with you but something came up and you had to forget about me. Since that's no longer required I can help you remember again. I promised that I would when I came back and I intend to keep my promises to you._

_Please Natsumi, don't forget about me."_

His voice grew quiet with the last sentence. It hit a point in Natsumi's heart and she wanted to cry. **_I'm so sorry I did._**


	8. Alien Frogs?

I bring you chapter 8.

Also if anyone could be awesome and check out my sisters page and her story. username is : Klaine-Fanfictioner. I know I've mentioned this before either on this story or another but go along with me for a bit k?

She also has started some other stories but hasn't posted them yet. She even started a Gironatsu for my birthday even though she isn't anywhere as fond of it as I am. She's sweet like that. Anyway she needs some confidence boosting and I know that once she gets really into writing on this site she can improve like me (shes really good and does poetry usually). Thanks for your attention now here is the extra long chapter.

* * *

Welcome back audience. I know you all came back for that mushy teenage girl stuff instead of my awesome narrating. Don't any of you care for the art of narration? I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me.

Natsumi listened to the CD once more with her head resting on her knees. A heavy mess of guilt filled her with the first time around. This time she was determined to remember something. She closed her eyes tight and listened to each word.

_"Your love is mine for the taking. My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

_"Every second, every moment, you."_

_"Whisperin' our goodbyes, waiting for the train. It was the last time that I saw him, in the summer rain."_

_"I'll be there for you through it all. Even if savin' you sends me to heaven."_

She let the disc run countless times more. Soon she could start seeing something in her head.

It was a train station. Natsumi was sitting on a bench beside the tracks. There weren't many people. Just the silhouette of a small group of teenagers with some little ones that she assumed were children stood through the fog. She turned her head to the right and saw a tall man sitting beside her. Natsumi could see his blonde hair was soaked with the rain.

"What will I do while you're gone?" Natsumi felt a lump in her throat as the words forced their way out.

"You'll live your life. I doubt I could stay away forever though." His voice was deep. Just the way she loved it.

"But what if I do something stupid because I don't remember you? What if I go for other guys?" Natsumi could feel some tears build up. The man stood and held his hand out to her.

"I trust you with my heart Natsumi." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "This form won't last much longer and the train will be here soon. Dance with me, ok?"

Natsumi gripped his wet shirt with her fingers as they swayed around in circles. Tears escaped her eyes and stained the fabric even more. She could feel the body in front of her shrinking. She swiftly caught him in her arms and held him tight.

"Promise me you'll come back, and return my memories to me." Natsumi's voice was slightly hoarse from her crying and the damp clothes she hadn't yet changed out of. She looked down to see a red alien frog but she wasn't surprised by it. His eyes were slanted, almost angry. A scar trailed over his left eye and down his cheek. He wore a red army hat with a yellow skull and a dark blue belt across his chest.

"I promise. Even if I have to start all over again with you I will." The alien's words were followed by the whistling of a train. Natsumi looked back to the creature in her arms.

"I love you Giroro." Her voice faded out with the scenery as the fog grew thicker and darkened her vision.

Natsumi lifted her head from her knees. She sat up when she found that she was leaning against her bed. She rubbed her eyes before checking her clock.

4:30 AM.

"I must have fallen asleep." She noticed that her stereo was off as well. "I guess Fuyuki turned it off for me."

She took her time in remembering her dream. A train station during the rain. Dancing with a man she was in love with. She said …

"Giroro." She was surprised to say it but it made her lips tingle slightly and her cheeks blushed. Her heart fluttered as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She knew that was his name. "Giroro."

She said it again giggling. She tried to stay quiet before she disturbed her brother and possibly her mother. After another giggle she remembered one more part. He was a small alien frog.

Now she didn't care so much about disturbing anyone as she marched into her brother's room and gave him a sturdy pounding on his head.

"HEY! Sis what was that for?" He bolted upright and rubbed his head.

"I'm blaming you for the aliens in my dream." She simply stated with a calm tone.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one obsessed with 'em freak boy, not me." She pointed to him.

"Wait, what alien was it?"

"It was a frog thing. I'm sure I've seen it on one of your magazines somewhere."

"Did it look like this?" Fuyuki grabbed a small notebook from his nightstand. He flipped through the pages before he showed it to her. There were a few sketches covering the pages, each one getting clearer and sharper than the last. It was a short green alien frog with a yellow hat and star. The little thing was cleaning and vacuuming. One was building a toy model. "It took me a few tries to get it to look more like him and less like scribbled circles."

"Y-yeah. Except it was a little different." Natsumi shook her head slightly. "Like I said I probably saw it on your book; you must have left this out on the table or something."

"Sis I drew these last night after you already fell asleep; and I don't have any books or articles on them." He reached into the drawer of the stand and pulled out some colored pencils. "Here sketch the one you saw."

Natsumi decided to go along with it and sketched her 'Giroro'. Scar, belt, and all. She handed it back to her brother when she was done.

"These must be real aliens. There's no other way we could both think of the same thing and so accurately." Fuyuki's eyes widened. "We met aliens! This is so awesome! They must have wiped our memories or something; but then why would these guys be trying to make us remember them. Maybe they're the men in black who found out and now we have to keep the secret of alien life forms!"

"Fuyuki, the guys who wrote our letters. I think they are the aliens." Natsumi whispered as she placed a hand to her head. "Everything lines up better that way. I saw him last night and he talked about the memory thing like he was the one who caused it. He also said that I would remember him and 'K' the guy who wrote to you, so I already know them. Ugh, my head hurts."

"Maybe you're thinking too much after just waking up. You didn't eat last night either."

"Maybe." Natsumi tried not to think about what else it might have been. **_Or I might be remembering too fast. Just like he warned me about._** "I'm going to go lay down for a little longer ok?"

"Ok sis." Fuyuki looked back down on his own sketch and let Natsumi take hers.

She staggered slightly down the hall and did her best to ignore the dizzying sensation. When she returned to her room she looked out the window. The curtains billowed as the wind rolled in from the early morning. She stood frozen, staring at the figure sitting cross legged on her balcony. It was a young man.

He had light skin. He wore an odd assortment of dark clothes that reminded her of how Koyuki dressed. His hair was a pale gray/white, tied back into a short and loose ponytail. Some of the strands were loose and strayed over his forehead. He wore a white mask over his chin, hiding his mouth. His eyes were icy blue and focused on her.

"Wh-who are you?" Natsumi tried to stay calm and watched every single movement he made. She knew which actions to respond immediately to if someone tried to attack her.

"Forgive me Miss Natsumi. I don't mean to alarm you." His voice was quiet and soft. A complete opposite to Giroro's.

"You know my name. Which either means you're a stalker with nothing better to do or you're with Giroro." Natsumi relaxed a bit.

"You remember his name now? That's great." He smiled gently. "But yes, I'm D."

"You wrote Koyuki's letter." Natsumi walked closer and sat in front of the man.

"That's right." He nodded, again in a gentle way.

"How is she doing with the whole memory thing?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"She actually was successful in remembering everything last night. Her training really helped her mind and completely protected it from the damage that you could face. In fact that's why I'm here." His tone grew serious, as did his eyes. "We received a warning signal about your condition. Giroro isn't as fast as me so he sent me to check on you."

"How did you get a signal?"

"I'm not allowed to explain that just yet. Now have you had any strange feeling in your head?" D was quick to his question.

"I did just a moment ago but there wasn't any time for you to be warned about that."

"You might have experienced it in your sleep and didn't know it was there. What have you remembered exactly? I need every detail."

"Well I had a dream about a train station. It was raining and I was with Giroro, I think. He was a tall man with blond hair; but then he shrunk into a small red frog. Like this." She held her sketch up so he could view it.

"Anything else?" D asked as he glanced at the drawing.

"Well, I uh. I was under the impression that we were, in love." Natsumi blushed immensely. "But if I'm wrong please tell me now!"

"I have to go and report my findings. I will let you know when everything is safe again but I advise you to take it slow and don't think about us too much for the time being." D stood up. "One more thing; I was supposed to ask you if you preferred chocolate or vanilla?"

"Um, chocolate I guess. Why?" Natsumi stood up as well.

"The Major didn't explain." He bowed and then leapt from the balcony towards other buildings. Natsumi watched until he had vanished after the third rooftop.

"He really is like Koyuki. Except he seems way more shy." Natsumi noted her observations. She looked at the drawing once more. The sharp eyes seemed to look back at her with hidden emotions. She blushed again before stashing the sketch into her shoe box of letters. She then sighed and collapsed onto her bed. "He didn't tell me if I had a love history with Giroro. Stupid frogs. Huh, why did I say frogs? They can't really be alien frogs can they?"

Ok I've decided that I'll show you awesome narrating instead of waiting for you to appreciate it. What did I miss? Let me skim over the text for a minute.

Wait you didn't get me for this? Was that Dororo? How am I supposed to be a narrator when I miss the other characters showing up?! Where's my manager?! Someone is getting blamed for this and I still expect a full paycheck.


	9. Two More Unlocked

Helly, Nella is back with some more for you to read. I've been working with jadedreamwolf on Enslave my heart though so hopefully we can get that out... Eventually. Anyway i felt a little bad for not updating anything for such a long time. I hope you like the new chap.

* * *

Alright, this time I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how boring this is going to be I was hired to be a part of this project and I intend to participate.

Natsumi brushed off the idea of aliens and did her best to distract her curious mind by finally getting to the homework she had to do last night. Inside her English notebook was the title of a song she had to listen to.

Oh look, boring, boring homework.

Her teacher thought it would be more fun if the students learned English by listening to music with English lyrics and deciphering the context and story of the song. Each student picked and traded their songs. Natsumi sat at her computer and googled the song title.

Army of Angels by Nadeshda Brennicke.

That's a pretty song but I wonder if it'll have any actual importance to the plot.

There were thousands of results but Natsumi just clicked on the first which was a music video someone posted. It even had the lyrics so she wouldn't confuse one word for another. She played it three times; the first to enjoy it, the second to really listen to the lyrics, and the third time to take notes in her notebook as it played. It didn't take her long to plan out the presentation she would have to give in a few days.

I wish my kid was as good at doing homework as she is.

With her English assignment finished she tucked it into her bag and pulled out her algebra. She spent only thirty minutes answering the not so difficult questions before noticing her clock blink 6:00 am. She then put everything in her bag and prepared for the day.

Natsumi had to do anything she could try to keep her mind from wandering to the interesting Giroro who caught her attention this week; to forget about the man who visited her this morning. She resorted to counting how many times she stroked her hair and even listened to the sizzling of the bacon she cooked.

Good luck Natsumi. You're gonna need it to forget about Giroro.

"Fuyuki! Hurry up and come get some breakfast, I know I woke you up early enough." Natsumi called up through the house as she finished with the eggs and served her brother's portion on the table. Shortly after there was a soft thumping of what was most likely Fuyuki stumbling and tripping as he rushed. It continued from right above Natsumi till it hit the bottom of the stairs. Fuyuki soon ran into the kitchen with his school uniform askew and his jacket unbuttoned. His hair wasn't brushed and he was short of breath.

"Natsumi you won't believe what just happened!" He spoke quickly and ignored the plate of food Natsumi set for him.

"You got a girlfriend?" Natsumi asked sarcastically.

That had to hurt at least a little.

"You can be mean sometimes, but no I actually remembered this morning. I remember everything! My frog dreams and the gundam, it all makes sense!" He quickly forgot the remark of his lack of a social life.

Smart Kid. I knew he'd figure it out soon.

"What?! But you just got your letter yesterday. How could you remember before me?" Natsumi flicked the stove off and turned to Fuyuki with jealousy flaring.

"I'm not sure, but your situation is probably about 10 to 20 times more delicate than mine. I promise not to explain any of it for you in case it does cause any trouble."

He also accepts the existence of aliens better than any other human. I bet that helped.

"That's good actually since I got a warning earlier about my condition." Natsumi turned back to the stove to pick up the tools she used and placed them in the sink. Her voice was toned down with a hint of discontentment.

"Really? Another visit? I haven't seen any of them since this whole thing started." Fuyuki took the jealous seat now and literally sat in his chair to finally eat his food.

"Yeah. It was D. Giroro sent him to check on me." Natsumi took her own seat looking down at the eggs and bacon she whipped together. Her throat tightened with guilt. "Why can't I remember? I know it's dangerous but I feel bad enough for forgetting as it is. You and Koyuki remember now and I still don't. I'm sure the other two people remember more than me too. I hate this so much."

Fuyuki saw as tears formed in his sister's eyes. He prayed that Giroro wasn't outside listening.

I wouldn't want to be around for that either. He would probably give everything away when he found out she was crying.

"I'm sure they're all working on some way to help you remember faster and safer. Come on sis, don't cry. Let's just make it through today. I know you don't have to go in for school tomorrow since it's just study help and you might be able to relax your head enough to remember more." Fuyuki tried to give a smile to cheer her up but it faltered when he thought it might only make her feel worse.

"Your right." Natsumi sniffed and wiped her eyes. A soft smile grew on her lips. "I just need to slow down and stay calm. Being a whiney brat because I can't remember as soon as I want won't help me."

She is kinda cute when she playfully finds new determination. Speaking of cute, I've been trying so hard not to sound like a creepy old man but she filled out real nicely. Way to go Natsumi.

The two quickly ate their breakfast before it was too late and they had to waste it. Soon their mother came down and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Ok now I feel the cold hand of death. Please tell me Giroro really isn't here.

"Hey kids. You aren't going to be late for school are you?"

"Of course not mom. Even if we have to run a marathon there." Natsumi stated nonchalantly as she stood and put her plate and fork in the sink to wash later.

"Well tell all of your friends I said hi." She winked before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Wait so you remember too?" Fuyuki beamed as he placed his fork on the empty plate.

"Yep, but it was way faster than you two. I hope you're not slowing down on me. I am supposed to be then one getting older." Aki chuckled.

I never doubted her. She even gave little hints for those who weren't paying attention. The yellow starred mug, cleaning out the basement, rebooting the Captain Geroro franchise with fresh ideas; all obvious signs that she remembered our froggy friends.


	10. Inspecting the Base

"Anyway we better leave now." Natsumi quickly placed Fuyuki's plate in the sink with hers and headed towards the door. "See ya later mom!"

"Have a good day off!" Fuyuki called out behind him as he ran out the door behind Natsumi.

Aki took another sip of her coffee.

Alright so another boring day at school right?

Aki laughed at something on the screen and waited till the front door opened and closed. A few more minutes passed before she dared to speak.

Wait why are we still focused on the house?

"Alright everyone, they're gone for the day! You can come in." The head of the house leaned out the back door and called to the empty space.

Who is she talking to?

"Finally!" Keroro burst out from behind one of his camo-papers disguised as a bush. He was as small and green as ever.

Were they out there the entire time?!

"Kuku~" Kururu walked from around the side of the house as his anti-barrier faded away to reveal his creepy grin.

Wait! Let me leave before-OW!

"YOU DESSERVE IT! No one gets to talk about Natsumi like that; EXCEPT FOR ME!" Giroro shouted as he tilted his smoking canon over his shoulder before jumping off the roof.

"Thank you again Mrs. Hinata for letting us into the base." Dororo gave a small bow.

"It's no problem. I mean it can still be your home." Aki knelt down slightly to the keronians. Each one marched into the house except for, "Where's the little one today?"

"Tamama had to stay behind and prepare for his meeting with Momoka." Keroro chanted as he danced down the hall to the hidden ladder. "So it's perfectly fine if I set up my room the way it was right?"

"Of course Sugar smacks. I'll just make sure Natsumi doesn't see it yet." Aki slid the back door closed and followed the platoon to the basement.

"How is she doing?" Giroro asked turning his blushing face aside.

"You don't waste any time do you ku ku?" Kururu chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Giroro was ready to summon another gun when Aki interrupted by answering his question.

"She's a strong girl so I think she'll be fine when it's all over with. She is sad for the moment though. She feels bad for forgetting about you in the first place." Aki swiftly hopped down the ladder behind the frogs and watched as Keroro opened the door to find a dusty room with boxes still stacked to the walls.

"Giroro's been depressed the entire year. He feels bad for having to shut down her memories. I think he had it worse than the rest of us." Dororo spoke before Kururu could tease the soldier any more.

"We have to set up some sort of organization to get rid of this crap in my room. MEN! Lineup!" Keroro shouted as he straightened his posture. He ignored the entire conversation about Natsumi.

"Why, when you can just teleport it to the inter-dimensional rift you put it in last time?!" Giroro shouted back trying to ignore the guilty pain in his chest.

"Oh right, totally forgot about that." Keroro whipped out a small ball that looked like the Kero-ball except it was green with white buttons and yellow symbols. The antenna had a yellow star bouncing on the end.

"Ooh, that looks new." Aki looked at the device hoping to get some inspiration for the new series of Captain Geroro.

"Kururu upgraded and replaced just about all of our devices and supplies. We'll explain everything later on." Giroro stated as Keroro pressed a single button to empty the room and fill it with his own furniture and wall decorations. He even kept some of his older gundam which now sat on a shelf in the corner of the room.

"Sergeant Major! Open the portal to the base!" Keroro ordered as he pointed to the mini fridge with a star on the front.

"Aye aye, CLICKY POO!" Kururu pressed a button on his remote. Keroro opened the door and stepped inside.

"It would be best for you to stay up on the main floor instead of around the alien radiation as Kururu performs his upgrades." Giroro turned to Aki. "We'll quiet down around 2:30 so Natsumi doesn't hear us when she gets home. Now is the prime moment to start the permanent changes alright Kururu?"

"Of course. Everything will be set up real soon don't worry." Kururu tried to enter the fridge before he could be given any more orders.

"You should probably heal the narrator too." Dororo stated.

"Why? He isn't anything useful." Kururu entered the fridge successfully this time and was soon followed by Dororo.

"See ya later. We have a lot of work to do." Giroro waved casually to Aki and passed through the mini fridge portal. Once through he followed the others down the dim hall to check out the damaged and outdated technology.

"Oh frog it feels great knowing I get to sleep in my bed again!" Keroro sung as he ignored the actual inspection and let everyone else do the work.

"Good for you. I can't put up my tent yet so I don't have anywhere to sleep until then!" Giroro was ready to throttle the idiot.

"You can stay with me and Koyuki." Dororo offered as he stepped over some loose wires.

"You sure it won't be any trouble?" Giroro asked.

"Of course. I know Koyuki wouldn't mind and it might be easier for you to stay away from Natsumi right now with her current state." Dororo responded with sincere honesty.

"You're right. Ok then I'll stay at your place." Giroro kept his eyes on a warped beam they passed under. "How long do you think it'll take for you to fix all this Kururu?"

"Shouldn't take all day." The yellow frog tore off a panel from the wall and began messing with the wires and buttons underneath. "Upgrading is a different story though ku~."

"And the narrator?" Dororo asked still concerned.

"Tch! It's already underway." Kururu turned to quickly change the subject. "We should put you and Giroro through the procedure. That way you can leave before the kids get back and watch over me and Keroro as we go through it tomorrow. I don't trust him to watch over my precious body ku ku~."

"What?! I am totally trustworthy!" Keroro barked back.

"Alright then let's get to it. Keroro can keep an eye on us while you fix things up everywhere else." Giroro agreed to the arrangements.

"I trust Keroro to handle that much." Dororo nodded.

"Then it's settled." Giroro began his march down the halls to the creepy lab bellow, ignoring the questionable structure around him. The rest followed him into the darkness of the base.

Uugghhh… Why do I taste metal? Wait where did everyone go? I guess everything is going to pick up now that the keronians are back. I think I have a concussion.


	11. Some Food and Some Bidding

Hello once again. I'm finally back and my computer just got back up and running again today so the first thing i did was write you a little chappie. I know it's small but there will definitely be more to come so keep an eye out.

*SIGH* I really missed writing.

* * *

After a long day at the hospital or school for the Hinata children everything has the chance to return to normal.

Natsumi and Fuyuki entered the house to find their mother coming around the corner and then quickly slamming her hand against the wall as if to hold something back.

"Hey kids! How was your day?" Aki took a fast look down the hall she had come through before dancing up to them.

"Hey mom, did you have a fight with the wall?" Natsumi pointed to the cracks but was ignored as the subject changed. Her brother merely smiled brightly at something she obviously missed.

I said 'had a chance', I didn't mean that it actually would.

"How about we go and get some groceries as a family. I'm craving something we can't make with what we have in the kitchen." Aki turned her kids and slightly shoved them back to the front door.

"Like what? I'm sure we can make it." Natsumi asked growing suspicious.

"Like beef steak with stuffed sweet potatoes and a side of curry. Then we can have strawberry cake for dessert." Aki sang out the food as she grabbed her purse and they left the house.

I apologize for everyone but this little snippet will not be showing the characters involved. Because the author is weird in her writing and wants to keep the suspense building on one of them. Stupid author.

When the Hinatas vacated the area, two voices spoke through the halls.

"That was too close. We better leave through the back door." The deeper of the two spoke first and was quickly addressed with a softer one.

"Good idea Giroro." Soon there was a shuffling and the back door slid open and quickly closed.

Later that evening the Hinatas had a small feast. I think Aki planned to have some left overs, there is at least one serving of everything left on the plates. She has a really big heart.

"Wow mom! That was really good. I don't have any room for more." Fuyuki rubbed his stomach and beamed with excitement. "Is it alright if I clean some of the basement?"

"Sure." Aki smiled and began to gather the empty plates. The teenage boy leapt from his seat and ran to the basement.

"What's got him so excited about cleaning?" Natsumi asked as she started wrapping up the leftovers.

"Whatever it is at least it got him to do it right?" Aki placed the dishes in the sink with the ones from the morning and walked out to the living room. She dropped onto the couch and began to look over a pile of papers on the counter.

"Oh no mom; don't tell me you worked all day?" Natsumi got a little worried at the familiar pile that always stole her mother's attention.

"I didn't work at all today but these do have to get reviewed before tomorrow evening. Actually I had a lot of fun today." Aki chuckled without removing her eyes from her work. "Oh and don't worry about the dishes. I won't be getting much sleep tonight so I can just do them later."

"Are you sure? You work too much to have to worry about household chores." Natsumi looked quickly at the small pile after stashing the rest of the left overs in the fridge.

"I hardly ever get to do them anymore and you do them every time so I want to give you a little break for today." Aki responded easily.

"Alright then. I'm going to go do some homework and then go to bed. Goodnight mom." Natsumi walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Natsumi." Aki smiled at her daughter as she headed upstairs.

Up on the roof a yellow cynical creep sat and typed away at his laptop. I can even see Saburo walking up beside him. I'm actually starting to get some good narration in.

"I thought I might find you here." Saburo stated as he caught Kururu's attention. "I got your message too."

"ku~ I have some things to finish and I get better WIFI up here." Kururu turned back to his laptop.

"You know that I know that isn't true. You rewired the house so you could get better connection than anyone else down in your lab." Saburo chuckled as he sat down.

_BING~_

"So what are you really doing?" Saburo questioned leaning over Kururu's shoulder.

Probably something creepy or buying illegal items online.

"KU ku~ I just told Giroro that you're sitting on Natsumi's roof and he's demanding that I tell him if you did anything to her while we were gone." Kururu chuckled loudly and typed on the computer more.

"WHAT?!" Saburo lost color in his face as he leaned back.

"I wonder how he'll respond when I refuse to tell him anything." Kururu continued his laughing.

"You know I didn't do anything Kururu." Saburo looked at his friend and hoped he would turn around and say he was joking.

I don't think he's kidding.

"Oh dear he didn't respond. I think he's on his way here right now. Ku ku ku~" Kururu turned his head enough to see Saburo jump up.

"I think I'll catch ya later. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Saburo quickly spoke his goodbye and then jumped from the building onto his signature paper plane. "Don't tell Giroro where I live!"

_BING~_

"Oh it looks like I won the bid. Ku~ He lost some of his edge if he freaked out about that. Oh well I'll fix that real quick." Kururu chuckled.

Nice to see that Kururu hasn't changed; at least for any worse.


	12. Shopping Day

Natsumi woke the next day. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before climbing out of her bed and looking at the morning sunlight.

"Natsumi." Fuyuki's voice called up the stairs. "Koyuki's here to see you."

Natsumi perked up and quickly changed from her night wear into some day clothes. She hopped down the stairs and received a hug from her ninja friend.

"Natsumi! I was wondering if you'd go shopping with me today." Koyuki wore her cat grin as usual with her chipper voice.

"I thought you'd want to spend more time with D. Don't you guys want to catch up?" Natsumi looked at her questioningly.

"He has to help his other friends today. Besides I feel like we haven't been able to hang out since school started." Koyuki pulled gently on Natsumi's hand to urge her to go out.

"School just started a week ago." Natsumi smiled lightly. "But sure I'll hang out. I've got nothing else to do and it could keep me distracted from thinking about G. Let me get my bag."

"YAY!" Koyuki danced in a circle. Soon the girls were off.

I guess I'm following the teenagers for the day. Even though I first took this job for the aliens; not everyone gets to work with extra-terrestrials.

Natsumi and Koyuki walked through the streets giggling. They tried on dresses and shoes, caught up on gossip mags, and even helped another young girl feel more confident about her outfit choices. After a few hours on their feet the two girls decided to take a small break in a cake shop.

"I'm so hungry. We should get the biggest cake and share it." Koyuki giggled as she hopped into her seat.

"How about we just start with individual slices first." Natsumi giggled in return. She arranged all of her little bags and her purse beside her in the booth.

"Ok, I'll have the strawberry cream." Koyuki smiled as she pointed to the small plastic standee for the new cake flavors.

"I was thinking about that one too." Natsumi smiled and nodded her head. At that moment a young man walked up to the table wearing the store's brand of uniform and apron. He pulled out a small pad and pen from the pocket and gave the girls a big childish grin.

"Hey there! What can I get you guys?" His perky attitude was complete with his cute, rounded, and adorable face topped off with smooth waves of strawberry blonde hair.

"We'd each like a slice of the new strawberry cream please." Natsumi requested.

"No problem! It's our popular flavor. I suggested it myself and I knew everyone would love it." The young man beamed. "I'll bring it real soon."

The waiter left humming a chirpy tune.

"Well he seems to be having a great day." Natsumi mentioned.

"Just like us." Koyuki giggled.

"I'm glad you asked me to hang out today. I really needed to get away from my own head." Natsumi smiled gratefully to her friend.

"How have you been feeling by the way? D told me what was going on. They're all getting worried." Koyuki asked as her smile faded to show her genuine concern.

"I don't want anyone worried about me. I think I'll be fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all." Natsumi held her hand up to her head remembering the sensation. "I'm tough remember?"

"Of course." Koyuki exclaimed. "I just want to be sure. You're my best friend Natsumi."

"I appreciate your concern Koyuki." Natsumi smiled brightly, happy to have their friendship.

Aww. A young girl's friendship can be so inspiring to go out and build your own. It can strengthen your life and bring happiness. I think the readers get it at this point. Friendship is awesome so go out and get some, now can we get on with the plot?

The girls ate their cakes, paid, and went on with their shopping. The young waiter came up and cleared the table. After walking into the back, he spoke with the cake chef.

"She ate all of them; every last one of the little chocolate decorations."

"That's good news. Giroro will be happy." The chef re-adjusted his mask and swung his long white hair back over his shoulder and continued making cakes. "Good work Tamama. Now we can just focus on delivering sweet cake to our other customers."

"YAY! Cake is good!" The waiter walked out with more orders and carried on with his day.

I wonder what was so important about the chocolate. Will it help Natsumi be able to remember?

* * *

Koyuki and Natsumi left the shop refueled and ready to shop for a few more hours. They walked further down the street deciding if they should go to the music store or the video store next when they were interrupted by a tall foreigner walking up to them.

"Excuse me." The man brushed a lock of his reddish brown hair away from his eyes with a gloved hand. He wore slim glasses with a golden tint. His clothes suggested he was a rich Englishman. The only thing that set him off was his odd voice and a creepy look in his eyes. He held out his other hand with a small folded note. "This is going to sound really strange but I need you to read this little paper in exactly 25 minutes."

I think I know where this is going.

"Why?" Natsumi looked at him with serious eyes. She didn't trust the stranger.

I wouldn't trust him either but, then again I know who he is.

"I can't tell you. The paper will explain more, but the whole fun is that you won't know until you read it." He wore a crooked smile. Natsumi looked at Koyuki who simply smiled innocently and happily. She wasn't worried about the strange man asking Natsumi to read his note at a specified time.

"Koyuki what do you think?" Natsumi wanted to know what kept her from being suspicious or even slightly worried.

"He isn't going to bring you harm. He might seem odd but he's just trying to help." Koyuki was confident in her reply. Natsumi trusted Koyuki's evil/good-radar and turned back to the man.

Is that really a thing? I'd love to be able to tell if people were bad towards me or not. It would really help me out.

"Alright then." She took the paper into her own hands.

"Remember. Don't read it any sooner than the 25 minute mark or bad things could happen. KU!" With his task completed the stranger briskly walked away and into the crowd of pedestrians.

"That was really odd." Natsumi looked at the paper when she couldn't see the man any longer. "I wonder what it's all about."

I'd tell you but I don't have a death wish with Giroro.

Natsumi placed the paper into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly set an alarm for when she could read it.

"Let's go before anything else happens." Natsumi said as she turned down another street to the music store. Koyuki followed close behind.

She does know that walking away won't stop Kururu from doing anything more if he wanted right?

They flipped through the CD's and tapes. Natsumi smiled fondly at some of her old favorites that were boxed in her closet at home. Some of the others made her wince in embarrassment that she ever liked it. Koyuki sampled more of the popular songs. Natsumi mentioned how it was normal to follow and enjoy the current top songs and the ninja wanted to be more normal.

I'm sure she'll pick up on that real soon; it can't be that hard to be normal.

The short visit had only slightly taken Natsumi's mind from the paper. She traced her fingers over her jeans pocket before Koyuki slipped some headphones on her.

"Natsumi, listen to this one. It's dramatic but really pretty." Koyuki smiled and waited for Natsumi's reaction. She recognized it really soon.

_"I see a hundred of headlights flashin'"_

"Hey this is the song for my English homework. Where'd you find it?" Natsumi asked and watched her friend point to a far wall. There was a display for music from other countries that reached from one end of the wall to the other. "I didn't know they had such a large foreign section."

The girls searched until they found the right album. Nadeshda Brennicke.

I see this song is just going to keep popping up in the story.

"I'll think about getting it; but it is a nice song isn't it?" Natsumi asked.

"I think it's lovely." Koyuki had taken a liking to the song.

Is it even important? It's getting too much attention if it's just on a whim.

Before Natsumi or the Narrator could say any more her red phone sounded off. She flipped it open and turned off the alarm. She then pulled out the small paper.

"It's safe to look at it now." Natsumi's eyes sharpened with serious attention. She didn't know what was so important about it that she had to wait 25 minutes or that a stranger was the one to deliver it. She slowly unfolded the paper to read:

_You should be in the clear to remember things now. You were right about the alien frogs btw. Ku ku ku. Think about us as often as you want now._

At the bottom was a quick sketch of a yellow round head with blue headphones and spiral glasses.

Natsumi dropped the note as a memory slammed her mind. She saw five small alien Keronians lined up and saluting her. The green one always tried to challenge her to get his way with everything. The yellow one was creepy and invented insane things. The tadpole ate lots of sweets and the light blue one was quiet and nice. She recognized Giroro as he tried to help her when their plans went to crap. She watched more and more memories re-surface, but she couldn't seem to stop them. Her vision darkened but not before she saw the ground fly towards her.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki caught her before she hit the floor. "I need to take you to the hospital. Stay awake Natsumi!"


	13. Wake Me Up

Natsumi drowned in voices and images.

_"Are we gonna eat more cow?" _(Ep. 1) _Keroro beams when I tell him I'm making beef stew for dinner._

_"Just a couple more knock-knocks. I want to make sure my instruments are sharp and staby." _(Ep. 10) _Kururu is inspecting Keroro's teeth after he's infested with cavitians._

_"Looks like someone has a knight in autobot armor."_

_"It was a sweet password wasn't it."_

_"Yeah it was so romantic."_

_"And he sounded so sincere."_

_"What was the password anyway?"_

_"How about an encore?" _( Ep. 38) _Kururu, Keroro, and Tamama chant while Giroro freaks out and tries to shoot them after he helps me get out of the combat collar. I still don't know what the password is._

_"STUPID FROG!" _(Take your pick of episodes.) _I think it became my catch phrase since Keroro always screws things up. Wait, what's with all the light? It's getting brighter._

Natsumi looked in front of her as new sensations filled her body. Gravity returned to her spine first and then reached out to her arms and legs. Her head vibrated with pain, fatigue, and annoying beeps. Her stomach felt tight and empty. She felt like she hadn't eaten in months. Natsumi blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light.

Looking around she saw pink walls with soft white lights. There were chairs on the left side of her bed. The side table was covered in cards and small gifts. After turning to her right she saw IV bags hanging and trailing into her right arm.

_I'm going to take a wild guess that I'm in a hospital._

You would be right there.

_Oh look I'm so cool even the narrator is visiting me._ Natsumi smirked at the ceiling.

I know you're being sarcastic and you should be nice to me since I'm the only one you'll be talking to for a while.

_What do you mean?_ The door to her room opened as a doctor walked in. It was a young female wearing lilac scrubs. Her dark hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail. She didn't have any jewelry except for a watch and a small pendant that hung close to her neck. The doctor paused by the door when she saw her patient sitting up in bed.

"Well look who's up today. If you don't remember my name is Dr. Guan, you can call me Sue." She smiled and quickly padded over. Her thin fingers took hold of Natsumi's wrist and checked her pulse along with the monitors and indicators on the machines. "I think it's safe to say you'll be with us for at least a couple of days this time."

"This time?" Natsumi cocked her head to the side. Sue didn't respond. Instead she gave an odd look.

"Let me see your eyes please." She carefully angled Natsumi's head and stared into her eyes. "Can you say something else for me?"

"Uh, like what?" Natsumi smiled awkwardly.

"Looks like you're not all there. You should remember this time around though." Sue released her and adjusted the IV lines. "I know you think you're speaking clearly, but you're actually only saying one word which is better than most patients. It's more common to speak garbled or in jumbled letters."

I hate to be 'that guy' but like I said no one will understand you until you recover more.

"I don't understand." Natsumi furrowed her brow in frustration. Sue looked at her.

"I know you'll want everything explained. Let me go get a pad and paper so you can communicate alright?" She walked to the door and rested her hand on the lever. "Is there anything else I should get you?"

Natsumi was about to speak again but remembered that it was useless. She rubbed her stomach hoping that Sue would understand. As if planned perfectly her stomach growled.

"I'll bring you some food then." With that Sue left the room. Natsumi was left with her thoughts.

What am I? Wallpaper?

_Not now please. Unless you have something helpful to say I'd rather be left alone._

You've been alone in your head for a week, also I can tell you who visited you while you were out.

_I'm sure my mom and Fuyuki came by._ Natsumi looked at the small pile of notes and gifts again. She pulled one over and lifted the top. Inside there was a small polished stone and a little note.

**-This is an old stone believed to enhance the owner's ability to heal. Please don't make fun of my research this time sis. Love, Fuyuki.**

That was obvious but I meant the really interesting people.

_I know Koyuki and D have been here too._ Natsumi looked at the slightly wilting flowers by the window and smiled.

No I-

Sue returned with a tray of assorted foods and a notepad under her arm. Natsumi put her gift back on the table and gave her attention to the doctor.

"I brought some different things. We should see what you're up for eating." She set the tray on a table and swung it over to Natsumi. She then handed the pad and a pen from her pocket over. "Here. This should help."

I'll just tell you later.

Natsumi nodded her gratitude and began writing as soon as she got hold of the paper. She tried her best to ignore the narrator.

**What happened to me? How long was I out? How long until I leave? **Natsumi wrote quick and fluid. She then flashed the paper over and waited patient but determined for answers.

"Woah. You don't wait for anything do you? You didn't even look at the food." Sue sat down in the nearest chair. Her expression became calm but serious. "You fell into a coma for just over a week. We aren't really sure how you ended up in such a condition especially with your good health and excellent physique. Considering the fact that we still haven't determined the cause you're lucky to be alert right now. I'm not sure you'll be released anytime soon. You could fall back under at any time."

Natsumi set the pad on her lap and lowered her head, thinking. She soon scribbled over the paper again and then raised it for Sue to read. **What's the plan? How can I get out of here sooner?** Sue thought for a short moment before answering.

You'd have to Keroro stupid to believe that you could just hop out of bed after waking from a coma.

"The plan is to let you rest and see how much more function you regain while conscious. I don't want you to push yourself. That might actually make things much worse and keep you here longer. We'll do scans and blood tests to keep track of your progress. If you're still alert by next week we'll move on to try some physical tests. How does that sound?" Sue hoped that Natsumi wasn't one of the fussy or challenging types. Natsumi scribbled on the pad once more.

Then again you have stopped about a million different invasion schemes. Who knows what else you could accomplish.

**If you think that is the best and fastest course of action I'll go along, but I'm tough and I doubt I'll be here much longer than any other patient in my situation.** Sue gave a light chuckle.

"It's good that you're willing to fight. Just don't over work yourself. Sheer will can help but also hinder your situation."

Natsumi put the pad down in her lap and looked at the door to see it opening. Fuyuki walked in and tossed his bag against the wall.

"Hello Dr. Guan." Fuyuki bowed to Sue who stood and returned the greeting.

"Well hello again. You're just in time." Sue gestured to Natsumi who perked up to see her brother. Fuyuki took his first look at the bed. He put on the biggest smile Natsumi ever saw him have.

"SIS! You're up!" He dashed to her side and hugged her tight.

"Calm down Fuyuki. I'm not dying off that easily." Natsumi smiled.

"What?" Fuyuki backed away shocked and worried. "That's not right. What's wrong?"

"It's alright Fuyuki. It's common with Coma cases. In fact she's doing very well with being able to form that one word." Sue chuckled lightly. Natsumi looked embarrassed for having already forgotten that she wasn't actually speaking properly.

She'll be glowing more when someone finally tells her what word she keeps repeating.

"I'll leave you two for now." Sue walked out confident that Fuyuki could fill in any more blanks Natsumi wanted. Natsumi bombarded Fuyuki with her written questions.

**Who's taking care of you? Are you still going to school? How is mom? Tell Kururu he's not going unpunished. Are you doing your chores?**

"Mom was able to pull some vacation time and I took over your chores along with mine. I didn't miss any classes, mom is doing ok considering, and wait do you remember Kururu?" Fuyuki re-read the paper five times to be sure.

**I only remember a little bit and I know he's the one who gave me the note that sent me into my stupid coma. I hope Giroro kills him; he would know the best way to do it.**

"He's actually just down the hall if you want to write angry notes to him." Fuyuki stated. At this new fact Natsumi leapt from her bed with notepad in one hand and IV stand in the other. He grabbed her hand. "WAIT! NATSUMI! You need to stay in bed. Let me go get him ok?"

Natsumi paused and then climbed back into her bed. Fuyuki took this as an acceptation and ran out the door to get the yellow keronian. He shortly returned pushing a wheelchair bearing the foreigner Natsumi saw a week ago.

Looks like an explanation is about to be underway. Here comes Kururu. He's the surprise visitor by the way.

"Ku ku, you wanted to see me?" Kururu chuckled with one hand up over his mouth. Natsumi held up a fresh page with large letters. Each one had been traced over and over to show her intense hatred. **EXPLAIN! NOW! **"Fine. In order to erase your memories you were given a trial drug that intercepts the neural signals regarding any alien information. By remembering you breached the drug's main protocol. It was supposed to disable itself when you ate the little chocolates on your cake. That's why I had Dororo ask what flavor you liked but there was a slight mix up and you got the wrong slice. This caused the drug to attack and it struck your Ascending Reticular Activating System which pretty much just turned you off and put you into a sleep or coma.

"I think it only redirected Your RAS though to focus on your memories instead of blocking them. Ku those idiots at home should have finished developing their product.

"Anyway after Giroro severely punished me and sent me to the hospital I was able to administer the nullifier directly when the doctors weren't looking. According to the research you will be fine soon and there should be minimal to no damage to your brain."

Natsumi and Fuyuki somehow were able to keep up with his explanation.

That did seem a little easy to follow.

"Ku, don't be surprised you understood all of that I kept it decently simple. I could have gone on about what dangers you could have faced if the drug attacked other parts of the brain or if your RAS sustained more damage." Kururu continued. "I technically didn't even explain what RAS is and what it does. I'm sure you're just happy enough knowing that you'll live with most of your normal functions. How good for you."

Natsumi scribbled on her pad. **So why couldn't the doctors find any reason to cause it but you knew exactly how everything inside my brain played out?**

"The drug is advanced even for Keronians. The only way to trace and locate it is to use a safe mineral only found on Keron or direct contact with milk. I could have poured some in but it would have done more damage than the drug itself ku ku ku." Kururu laughed creepily at the strange idea. "Besides I'm the one who used it in the first place. There's nothing quite like trusting other people's well-being under the control of untested drugs. KU~"

**There's no way for me to get out faster is there?**

"Nope. Just sit back and let the alien technology I gave you do its job."

**Alright he's free to go until I get healthy enough to punish him myself. I need to think of something really creative. **Fuyuki pulled the alien back to his room and returned to spend more time with his sister.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Fuyuki took the seat which Dr. Guan used earlier.

**You're going to make me list everything aren't you?** Natsumi gave an annoyed glare.

"I haven't talked to anyone who's been through a coma. I want to know what your mind processed while you were out. Also you're the last one left to remember. Momoka regained everything back yesterday." Fuyuki answered with curiosity.

Natsumi sighed, annoyed by both her brother and herself. _Why is it taking me so long? No one else is being threatened by brain damage either._

Like I've stated in previous chapters. Everyone else has at least one trait that makes it much easier for them and everyone just loves making things more dramatic for you.

_Well gee thanks universe._ Natsumi began to list what she saw in her dreams and memories.

· **Five alien toads**

· **Keroro, Kururu, and Giroro (only names I got so far)**

· **Salutes- Either military or they bow to me but most likely military**

· **Keroro likes beef**

· **Kururu is creepy and even tortures his own friends**

· **Giroro saved me from some armor collar and was embarrassed by the password. Still don't know what it is**

· **Giroro is at least my best friend**

"I feel a little bad for the doctors. They won't know that you're saying his nickname and not just any old word. Oh yeah speaking of him." Fuyuki interrupted his sister when he saw her write about Giroro. He pulled a red envelope from his bag. "You got another letter."

Natsumi grabbed it and began reading immediately.

**_My Dear Natsumi,_**

**_You have no doubt remembered more about me by now. Sadly that was at too high a cost. Everyone is telling me that you're showing improvement and will wake up any day now but I won't chance it any more. You're going to hate me and decide to ignore my next demand but please. Just forget about me._**

**_I'll leave the planet if I have to. I would rather have you hate and forget me than kill yourself. Kururu says that if you get any worse we might be able to put you back under the drug's influence._**

**_I can't stand to have you hurt Natsumi. I hate myself so much for letting them give you the procedure in the first place. I haven't even visited you in the hospital because I don't deserve to see you._**

Natsumi rubbed the sides of the page to find wrinkled spots. She knew they had to be tears. When she noticed this she felt her throat choke up.

**_Just go and finish high school. Excel at the best college. Get all of your dream jobs and live the life you deserve. Fall in love over and over until you find someone you can live forever with. I won't even mind if you decide to date Saburo._**

**_I only want you to be as happy as you can with your life as my first priority._**

**_-G_**

"Red." Natsumi gripped the paper, crumpling it slightly, and pressed it to her chest as she slumped forward with her forehead to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks and into the blanket. _I'm not even sure that we were together. So why do I feel like you're breaking up with me?_


	14. A Father's Love and Support

Hello there audience. You're just in time for the awkward after crying silence. I feel bad for Fuyuki who actually had to sit through that.

Natsumi wiped her cheeks one more time before looking at her brother. She felt guilty for just falling into tears like that. Her feet shuffled under the covers as she adjusted herself and breathed deeply. Fuyuki tried not to look at her too much and ended up watching some birds out the window.

Yup. Awkward.

"You ok sis?" Fuyuki ignored the dry lump in his throat to speak. Natsumi nodded but didn't actually feel completely fine. She was confused on what to feel and what was happening. She didn't even know what amazing and important things happened that she was forced to forget.

Natsumi pulled her pad from the edge of the bed and began to write again. **Make sure I get the chance to punch him. **She showed Fuyuki her note and then turned to stare at her blanket.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for now?" Fuyuki asked. Natsumi shook her head 'no'. **Distract me. I don't want to think too much about that right now. Anything interesting at school happen?**

"Well my club gained a couple members, but then they left when they realized it wasn't the one they were looking for." Fuyuki brightened but then sighed again. "Of course everyone is worried about you. Some wanted to start a fundraiser to get you a gift or something. A couple of girls offered to make me lunch while you were out. I knew they were trying to be nice but they all must think I suck at cooking or taking care of myself. I'm not that useless any more. Am I?"

I'm sure he hasn't changed that much if at all.

Natsumi giggled as he ranted. It was the most normal that they could ever be. No aliens, no danger, no depressing and mind numbing feelings.

**So how are you and Momoka doing?** Natsumi smiled as Fuyuki blushed.

"We're fine. We're trying not to let her father find out until we find the best way to tell him. I don't need any odd tests or challenges to prove I'm a good boyfriend for her." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head. He remembered the last time he was challenged just to be her friend and that was just to defend her decision to go on a club field trip. "I'm really glad that she's forcing Paul to help us out. Especially with everyone at school blogging it all over the internet."

Every teenager loves to gossip on social media. Even just a little bit.

**That's great. I hope it all goes well for you two. You scored big time little bro.**

"Thanks sis." Fuyuki blushed again. Not too long ago he was oblivious to Momoka's advances and their relationship is a whole new experience for him. He never expected to fall in love so soon in his life but he got lucky. "Oh mom said she has a surprise for you. She won't even tell me what it is."

**When is she visiting?** Natsumi became excited. There was nothing like a visit from mom when you're sick in the hospital.

My mother wasn't the kind of visitor you wanted to have. Her chicken soup is the worst too.

"She should be over with work soon. The company has been really nice and they let her out of work more than usual." Fuyuki checked the clock to be sure. "Koyuki is gonna come over tomorrow. After she announces to the whole school that you're awake."

_I just hope I don't have a hoard of friends coming over too. _Natsumi winced at the idea of drowning in presents.

"Oh hey, did you open any of your gifts yet?" Fuyuki pointed to the pile on the night stand. Natsumi looked once again. **I did open yours. **She grabbed the stone from the box and held it in her hands. **And I really appreciate the gesture. I'll try to believe in your myths this time.**

"Great!" Fuyuki beamed. "You should open the others too."

A short pile of gifts later…

Natsumi received the lucky stone from her brother, some incense and healing snacks from Koyuki, a lucky charm from her mom, and an official notice from the Nishizawa family stating that all hospital bills would be covered. **They really don't have to do that for me.**

"I told them you would say that but mom and Momoka already agreed to it." Fuyuki sighed. **Maybe she's already planning to be your wife. **Natsumi smirked, teasing her brother. "W-what? It's a little soon don't you think?"

Not with how long she's been planning it.

**And yet she's had a crush on you forever. She has probably fantasized about being with you till the end of time by now. **Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head and blushed. His embarrassment was cut short when Aki entered the room.

"Natsumi. Thank god you're awake." She bounced right over and smothered her daughter in hugs. "How are you feeling?"

**Like I have no idea what my life is anymore. **Natsumi let her sadness and confusion show as she answered honestly. Aki hugged her closer.

"I'm sure everything will clear itself up soon enough." **How are you so sure?** Natsumi pulled away and looked up at her mother's face. "Because I know how everything will end. Because I believe in happy endings."

Natsumi let a small smile grow on her lips. **I hope so.**

"Hey mom you mentioned a present earlier." Fuyuki threw in sensing that the emotional moment was ending.

He at least hopes it is. Otherwise interrupting would only add to Natsumi's unhappy mood.

"That's right I did!" Aki straightened up with excitement and slipped her backpack off and pulled out a book. It was an old hardcover book. The dark brown bindings were slowly fraying away and falling apart. Natsumi beamed when she read the title. _Tales of the Warrior and the Wizard. _"I sent a message to your father about your coma but the sandstorms in Egypt are preventing anyone from leaving. He felt so bad and decided to send you this instead. He went through so much trouble finding someone who could ship it."

Natsumi opened the cover to find a note inside.

**_My little Summer Princess,_**

**_ I heard about your condition and thought that I should remind you to be strong. I remember how you loved these stories when you were younger. You were dead set on being the princess that the warrior had fallen in love with, because he worked so hard towards earning her love and making her happy. On your seventh birthday I promised you that you would have that life and I still know you will one day._**

**_I understand you're not the type who enjoys being strapped to a hospital bed but just listen to your mother and sit for a while. Hopefully this book helps you stay still long enough._**

**_ Get well milady Summer._**

**_-King Spring_**

Natsumi laughed as her father still used their old nicknames for each other. She closed the book and held it close to her. _I'll behave. Thank you dad._

Oh the wonders a father can do for his child even from afar.

* * *

Please don't look too much into the whole book from her father I just came up with it to throw in and I'm not sure how well it plays with the story since it's probably just more fluff and fangirl nonsense.


	15. A Stranger's Vision

Later through the night, after Fuyuki and Aki left for home, Natsumi read the worn pages over and over. Every so often she would read it aloud hoping to get back in the habit of saying more than one word. This routine continued until the nurse came in the next morning with breakfast.

"I'll take a guess that you didn't get any sleep." Natsumi shook her head 'no' as she set the book on the table beside her. "It's understandable when you've been asleep for so long. But try to rest as much as you can."

With her task completed and many more to perform, the nurse said a quick goodbye and went on her way to the other patients. Natsumi swallowed the fruit bowl and toast, before continuing the very end of her book.

Just your basic hospital morning. Bland but nutritious foods along with re-reading the same papers around you to pass the time.

The sunlight grew stronger and warmer over the final pages. Natsumi looked at the clock to see it was just after 9. The tiny calendar on the table was half covered with x's until the 17th. A Tuesday. _Fuyuki, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki will be in school. Mom's no doubt at work. The others are aliens and are probably going to avoid me forever. Especially Giroro._ Natsumi's heart sank. She hoped out of bed and opened the window hoping to distract herself.

I don't think you'll see much except for more sick people or those who have free time to visit the sick people.

_You're not helping. _Natsumi thought but she was soon distracted by a struggle. Voices rose up to her window from down below.

"Let me go! I told you I wasn't coming!" The first voice Natsumi heard was deep and grunting. She could also hear the grunting of someone possibly fighting with him. It was rising from underneath the cherry blossom trees.

It's just pure luck and by whim of the author you get something interesting to watch as soon as you look outside.

"We need to see Kururu and she just happens to be in the same hospital. Why not give her a quick visit?" Another voice spoke with ease from a couple trees away from the struggle.

"I don't think she hates you as much as you think she does." A third voice strained from the first spot. It had a higher pitch than the first two. "Do what the sergeant says and man up."

"I agree. Both of you could benefit from seeing each other. She needs to hear everything explained from you. And you need to see that she's perfectly fine. Kururu gave her the medicine anyway." This voice was softer and had a kind feeling to it.

"I don't care. I'm not going to risk it anymore." The first voice returned. "I'm not going anywhere near that hospital until she's 100%, absolutely healed."

"Dude he said you made her cry." The second voice rebutted hoping the guilt trip would push him. The straining and grunting halted. It took a while before a response sounded out.

"I don't care. He also said that she's only able to say one word. Does that sound healthy to you? She needs a pen and paper to ask for anything."

Oh drama, how you always manage to show up when the flow of events slow down.

Natsumi didn't want to hear any more of it. She already spent hours thinking about the whole ordeal. She reached for an apple she saved from a midnight snack platter and carved 'Stubborn Idiot' into the side. After opening the window further, she pushed her IV stand aside and raised the apple just beyond her head. She pivoted her body like she was pitching for softball. With a swift twist of her spine and flick of her wrist the apple flew towards the trees. It struck her target on the back of his head with a satisfying _'THUNK'_. Instead of hearing a shout of surprise or anger Natsumi received laughter.

"And you're just as stubborn, but I still won't come in. Not even you can change my mind." Before Natsumi could throw the orange, a figure in dark jeans and a red hoodie ran from under the trees and down the road out of view. Natsumi slammed the window shut and clenched her fists. She was beyond upset.

"Miss Hinata? Are you alright?" Standing by the door was Sue. Natsumi was surprised and quickly tried to calm down. Sue wasn't convinced and walked over to the window. "Ah. I'm guessing those men down there upset you?"

"Y-yes." Natsumi took her moment to show how much she practiced but still struggled to keep her voice from trembling.

Good try.

"Well done." Sue's eyes opened in surprise. "You're progressing very quickly. I just hope you get some sleep tonight. Oh I almost forgot. You have a group of visitors today. I came to see if you were up for it."

Natsumi looked quizzically at the doctor.

"It's a couple of your classmates." Sue chuckled softly. "Should I send them up?"

Natsumi nodded and crawled back into her bed. It didn't take long for Koyuki, Satsuki, Yayoi, and a two new girls to arrive.

New girls?

"Hey Natsumi!" Satsuki bounced to bedside. "The teacher wasn't allowed to bring the class so she just sent us."

"Yeah. We know you can't talk clearly yet but had to see if you were still alive." Yayoi spoke more calm.

"We're like the 'get well' brigade." Koyuki cheered. Natsumi smiled politely as her friends tried not to berate her with questions as they normally would.

The other two girls stood to the back. They were twins with long brunette hair tied in high ponytails that reached their lower backs. They had green eyes and matching lace chokers with pendants. One had a heart and the other had a skull. The heart twin had an innocent posture and appearance with a book held over her chest, while her sister had a more rebellious and strong kind of air.

"These guys are new students. They were the ones who convinced the headmaster to at least let the few of us out to see you." Satsuki began to introduce the twins, she gestured to the innocent one first and then the other. "This is Sally and her sister Madeline. They're American."

The twins bowed and Natsumi bowed her head in return.

"Now it's time to catch you up on what you missed in the week." Satsuki sat down on the bed and talked on and on about current trends and what some students did that caught the entire school's attention.

You know basic teen girl talk.

It was a long while before they were ready to leave, but Sally lingered behind when the others started to file out the door.

"I'll be out soon I promise." She spoke to her sister who decided to lean against the door. Sally looked to Natsumi. "I wanted to tell you something that you probably won't understand. I'm the one who picked your song assignment remember?"

Natsumi nodded wondering where the conversation was going to lead.

"Well I choose it for a reason. I suppose I was trying to warn you like they would in movies." Sally blushed embarrassed. "Any way I had a dream… well more like a vision, of a battle. You were in the middle fighting against some odd creatures. They looked like frogs with fairy wings that could act like humans if that means anything to you. You didn't fight alone but I couldn't really see your partner. All I know to say after seeing it is that you need to keep him close by at all times. He's really important to you and not just for the outcome of that battle.

I just want to make sure you keep an eye out for any danger. If what I told you makes no sense whatsoever just ignore me. I would rather you think I'm crazy and have a false vision than have a true one and let you get into trouble because you weren't warned. Please get well." Sally bowed and began to leave when Natsumi grabbed her hand.

"Thank. You." Natsumi responded slowly but with meaningful eyes. Sally smiled and then left with her sister.

Is this the author foreshadowing? Is it effective? Well I know I'm looking forward to some action unlike anything what this story has supplied.

* * *

I the author would like to thank everyone who has taken joy and shown their love for my stories so far. Everyone who is still reading any of my works from beginning to end deserves some sweets. Now for something different.

PIE.

That is all. :)


	16. Getting Stronger

I am totally on a roll. XD I hope to crank out a few more chapters at least for this and other stories of mine.

Stay tuned and enjoy!

* * *

Natsumi sat in her bed for hours thinking about the battle she had been warned of. She knew that Giroro was her battle partner but he was currently trying to stay as far away as possible. She would have to blackmail him into visiting her.

You could go all out and say he's the only thing that can keep you alive. Threaten your life maybe?

_I'm not that desperate… yet. _Natsumi barely paid any of her nurses or her doctor any attention when they came and checked on her status. She thought throughout the day until the sun began to set. _Ok I have nothing. I'll have to just tell Kururu._

Natsumi carefully slipped out of bed and dragged her IV stand close beside as she peered out of her door. The nurses were busy bringing pills to the higher risk patients. Natsumi easily padded down the hall. After peeking into every room in the hall, she became anxious. She didn't see him in a single bed.

I'm sure the nurses can't help either. He wouldn't come in under the name Kururu.

_True. I'll just have to get out of here soon._ Natsumi walked back to her room and tried to get some sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Dr. Guan was adjusting a new IV bag.

"Well good morning. How are you feeling today Natsumi?"

"How long was I asleep?" Natsumi asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like your speech is returning." Sue replied as she pulled out a little flashlight. "Let me see your eyes please?"

Natsumi complied and after a quick inspection, Sue put her light back in her pocket.

"Alright, you were out for only two days. But your brain is coming along nicely and quite fast actually." Sue took a seat beside the bed. "I want to do a small test where you repeat the words I say and then we'll move onto reading. If everything looks fine we can start with some memory tests and then the physical training. We need to make sure your brain is at full capacity before we start getting your legs and body back in movement; but I'm sure you'll breeze through the physical."

After a while Natsumi felt she had quoted half of the dictionary. Then she was asked to pretty much recite her life and the people that came by over the week since she last woke up.

Of course she left out the alien stuff.

"Perfect. You really are going to heal faster than planned." Sue stood up. "Let's get some food in you before you start walking about ok?"

"Alright." Natsumi nodded her head.

Sitting around must be killing her inside.

_I am so going to kill every keronian I see. Just sit and wait Natsumi. Prove Giroro wrong and make it through this. _Natsumi clenched her fists as impatience tried to take over. It only lasted a moment when her thoughts focused more on Giroro. _At least he's back._ Natsumi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She realized just how lonely she really was and now she doesn't have to be. He wrote her letters, he gave her their music, and he visited her in the tree. She thought back to when they would lay down in the grass of her backyard with the radio playing. More memories of their small dates at the house and base warmed her heart. She cried with happiness that he was back. She wiped her face when Dr. Guan returned.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're hiding pain." Sue rushed over and placed the tray of food on the bed table.

"No. I was just thinking about a dream I had." Natsumi looked up at her doctor with a smile.

"Do you want to take a break? We don't want to over work your body." Sue moved the food closer so Natsumi could eat.

"No, no breaks. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. There's someone I need to see." Natsumi ate quickly and moved along with the exercises.

For Giroro's sake I hope she forgives him with all of those memories; or he might end up in his own coma. Let's skip ahead a week shall we?

Natsumi was sitting on the sofa at home reading a magazine while Fuyuki was getting ready for school. He rushed about and kept asking if she needed anything.

"I'm fine for the millionth time Fuyuki. I was the one who pretty much ran the house before; I think I can handle it empty on my own now." Natsumi didn't look up from the page.

"Right. Sorry sis. I'll see ya later." Fuyuki replied before dashing out the door with his bag. After a few minutes of utter silence, Natsumi stood up from the couch and threw the magazine onto the coffee table.

What is she up to? She should be healing and watching tv.

"Finally." She sighed as she rushed to her room and changed from her baggy comfort clothes to a tank top and capris. She slipped on her sneakers at the door and dashed out into the sunlight. She jogged for blocks and didn't stop until she reached an ice cream cart around midday. She ordered a strawberry vanilla twist and sat down on a nearby park bench.

Why did i actually expect her to stay on the couch?

As she enjoyed her treat she ran through everything she knew about the keronians. She remembered just about everything now. _Nullifier worked so Giroro can suck it. All I can do is wait for one of them to show up though. Koyuki hasn't even seen Dororo in a while._

"Oh well." Natsumi sighed as she finished her treat and left for home. She opened the gate to find a small package on her door step. A closer look revealed a small yellow skull in the corner and **_Natsumi Hinata_** written in the center. "No frickin' way!"


	17. Kururu Blocked?

Natsumi looked up and down the street, but she didn't find anything or anyone suspicious. No aliens or hovercrafts.

Did you really think he was going to wait around?

Natsumi huffed as she brought the box inside. She changed back to the clothes she wore earlier and then settled on the couch to open the box. Inside sat a folded note and a red satin choker with a yellow skull pendant. Natsumi's eyes softened when she held it in her hand. She didn't wait long to put it on.

How sweet.

"I just can't stay mad at you too long can I? Then again it's been like a week." She unfolded the note.

**_Whatever you do keep this on at all times. I hope you won't need it though. If you ever do need it just focus and say 'Summer, online'. Deactivate by saying 'Summer, offline'._**

**_Don't ask I didn't get to choose either password. _**

**_-G_**

Natsumi put the note back in the box and caressed the pendant on her neck. _I wonder what it looks like now?_ She stood up and moved to an open area between the couches and the kitchen.

"Summer, online." She closed her eyes and thought of her old battle armor. Natsumi felt the rush of air and cloth against her skin. Her clothes were exchanged for a skin tight uniform. She looked down when the light had dimmed to see a modern take of her first suit. The blue and white color schemed was traded for gold and red. "I like this one more. The poofy shoulders are gone and everything's less bulky."

Natsumi giggled at the more feminine friendly design and tried her best to ignore the ways Kururu might have calculated her new measurements.

Especially since he had a whole week while you were unconscious in the hospital.

"Ignoring!" Natsumi yelled out as she tested her swords, guns, and wings. After putting it all away again she gripped her hand. "Like riding a bike; but I guess this means they know already. Something happened while they were gone and it isn't over yet. I'll be prepared though. Summer offline."

Her suit dispelled, revealing her comfy clothes. She quickly hid the box under her bed upstairs and sat down on the couch just as Fuyuki walked in the house.

"I'm home." He called out as usual. He looked to Natsumi when he entered the living room. "Hey sis, the school is ok with you returning tomorrow if you want."

"I will most definitely go. I can't afford to miss so much in my final year." Natsumi replied. "Anything else happen, cause my day was boring."

"Not really. Just a normal day. Was it really boring here? You didn't remember anything new?" Fuyuki appeared upset. He hated hiding anything from his sister; especially when the whole alien event involved her so much.

If only he knew. She's most likely hiding it so Giroro doesn't know when she finds him and kicks his butt.

"Nothing; at least I'm not falling into any more comas." Natsumi turned on the TV and watched the news. _Sorry Fuyuki._

Fuyuki left for his room and began his homework. Natsumi listened to anything odd in the news and weather forecasts but didn't find anything. She sighed and clicked the TV back off before heading to her room and browsing in her computer. Giroro once gave her the links to a few alien sites for tourism. She logged to a couple but was soon swarmed with yellow pop-ups.

Caught red handed.

"Kuku. Naughty. When did you get back in the loop?" Kururu's voice chimed through the speakers.

"Crap." Natsumi cursed. She should have known he would see her checking out alien sites. She clicked out of the spam and continued hunting, whether it meant they would know or not. She searched for any keronian updates but Kururu just kept blocking her. "Fine!"

Natsumi turned her computer off and collapsed onto her bed. She stared at her ceiling angrily trying to plan new schemes. She wanted to know the first sign that keronians were coming for a fight. Natsumi schemed right through dinner and eventually schemed herself to sleep.

This girl does not give up. If only I had that kind of courage when dealing with my family.

Natsumi woke up the next day. She looked around and remembered she had to get up for school. After a quick change and checking her bag for past homework, Natsumi was ready to go. She made sure Fuyuki was up and running before grabbing some toast and jogging out the door.

_Let's get the day over with._ Natsumi thought to herself. She had a plan to hunt through the town till she saw anyone of her frogs. She knew what human Kururu looked like so he would be easy but not likely.

I'm sure he's holed up in a new lab or something.

Natsumi rushed through her classes, but remained polite enough to respond to everyone who greeted her and welcomed her back. She didn't want to wait anymore. She got the first note one month ago and it drove her crazy to wait for answers so long.

Now that she remembered everything the heart ache from missing Giroro so long set in and took effect. She was in the hospital for two weeks and still has to visit every now and then to be sure her brain is functioning right. A couple of American twins had a vision of her life and the battle she has to fight but doesn't know anything more about. Everyone else in the group, even the rich but seemingly weak heiress, remembered everything before her. Now the one who has all the answers is avoiding her because he has it in his head that his presence will kill her.

It took some effort to hide her fuming from the other students but Natsumi managed. She gathered her things and missed assignments at the end of the day before heading out the front gates. _Let's hunt._

Natsumi is revved up and determined to find the platoon. Will everything be explained? Will Giroro just push her away again? Find out during the fated meeting next chapter!

* * *

Everything is starting to come together. Gironatsu fans I'm sure will love the next chapter. I know I'm going to have hoards of fun writing it. *giggle*

Please check out an image of Natsumi in her new armor on the Deviant art page of TheTwistedBlackAngel.

Also check out the poll on my page if you would like to pick a happy or sad ending for this story. Or even both of them.


	18. Here At Last

I will be the first to admit that I giggled and then cried when writing this chapter. This is the big emotional chapter that I had first envisioned when I came up with this story. It has evolved since then and I hope it has as big of an impact as I was going for.

It connects with me because of personal experiences so I'm not sure how well it will connect with others. Please let me know what your reaction is to this chapter.

* * *

Natsumi only took two steps past the school gate before Satsuki and Yayoi grabbed her arms.

"Natsumi! Get back inside!" Satsuki tugged her friend but she was too weak and breathless from running to actually make a difference.

Looks like trouble is boiling up sooner than expected.

"What's up with you guys? What happened?" Natsumi asked but refused to head back to the school.

"There was this big strong guy looking for you." Yayoi trembled slightly. "He looked like he was from some biker gang."

"Yeah he looked super mad. We told him we didn't know you and he walked away but who knows how close he is. He could find you any minute." Satsuki put all her weight against Natsumi's shoulders.

"I don't know any big strong guys." Natsumi said hoping to calm her friend's down.

"Really?" Yayoi asked with hope sparkling in her eyes. "So he might be looking for a different Natsumi?"

"Must be." Natsumi answered.

"Good." Satsuki collapsed to the ground gasping for air. "I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"You guys are great friends for worrying though." Natsumi smiled thankful but still felt guilty that they went through so much trouble.

"NATSUMI!" A deep voice roared from a short distance away. The girls looked to find a tall and semi-muscular man almost charging his way to them in worn black boots. He had short, fluffy blonde hair and tan skin. His angry face looked almost completely red. He wore black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black vest with each hem torn.

I don't think he gave up looking at the school.

"That's him." Yayoi whimpered as she froze in place.

"Come on, get inside." Satsuki jumped up.

"I'm sure I can handle him girls." Natsumi strengthened her stance and put on her stern and determined to win expression. As the strange man got closer she could see he was scarred and experienced in fighting. He towered above her when he arrived. "Can I help you?! You've frightened the hell out of my friends and I don't have time for this!"

The man huffed as he looked down at her but his piercing silver eyes almost immediately softened.

"Dammit!" He looked to the ground and clenched his fists. "I came here ready to yell at you but I can't. It's been too long since I last saw you so close and now- I just-"

He trembled slightly before looking up. Natsumi softened her stance as his eyes grew sadder with each second he looked at her.

"I told you to give up but you never do." The stranger was on the verge of tears. "You don't even recognize me do you?"

Natsumi felt horrible inside; she knew who he was. _Don't I?_ She reached her hand up to his face and traced the scar, as it ran over his left eye. The man flinched once and froze as she touched him. She cried as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"You took too long to get back Giroro." Her voice cracked as more tears rose. Giroro hugged her in return almost crushing her from the force. He cried his own tears as they felt their hearts burn from happiness.

Satsuki and Yayoi were completely lost to say the least. They awkwardly watched them hug for minutes before Natsumi let herself fall from Giroro.

"You're so much bigger than last time." Natsumi giggled as she looked him up and down. "And your hair is so yellow."

He even looks different than when he became human for the ball; more masculine and rugged if you ask me. Not my preference of course I'm just explaining for the fangirls out there.

"Well, it just kind of happened." Giroro rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. He was happy that Natsumi liked the way he looked.

"Uh, Natsumi?" Satsuki cleared her throat for her friend's attention.

"Oh right!" Natsumi turned around blushing bright pink. "Uh, this is Giroro. He's an old friend and I haven't seen him in 18 months."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just really had to see Natsumi." Giroro nodded his head sincerely to the girls.

"Are you guys like an item?" Yayoi asked with wide eyes as Satsuki looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. Natsumi and Giroro blushed.

"You could say that." Natsumi answered.

"Natsumi, I won't judge you and your choices." Satsuki placed her hands on Natsumi's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "But if he ever lets you down I will be there to pick you back up and you can cry for hours on my shoulder."

"Thanks?" Natsumi was nervous. Her friend was clear about her attraction lately but it still made Natsumi feel a bit awkward.

"I guess you're in good hands for now so we'll see ya later Natsumi." Satsuki turned and walked away from the group.

"Bye Natsumi. See ya next week." Yayoi gave a small smile and wave before running after Satsuki. Natsumi sighed as she turned back to Giroro. Her anger slowly returned but not as strong as before.

"So you finally came to see me?" Her face was straight and stern.

"Kururu told me you were looking for alien information online. I still don't want you to trigger any dangerous effects." Giroro grew solemn. "It killed me when I heard you were in a coma. Do you understand how bad it could have been?"

"But I lived." Natsumi closed her eyes and started walking away. "You should know better than anyone that I'm stronger than some concoction."

"Natsumi don't play this off so lightly!" Giroro stepped in front of her. "You could have been seriously hurt even killed by this little concoction! I can't-"

Giroro shuddered and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't let you die." He looked into her eyes as his began to water once more. "Don't make me feel that fear ever again. There are few things I can't stand and that's the worst one."

"You played the worst card by saying you were going to leave again." Natsumi lowered her head.

"It's the only thing I could've done."

"But I would rather die of some drug or attack or whatever the universe has to throw at me than to be without you!" Natsumi screamed out, getting the attention of everyone around them. Mother's began to urge their children away while other adults were worrying about the young girl under the strong man's influence. Natsumi knew they were attraction the wrong attention but she didn't care at the moment. She cried harder now than she ever did. Giroro pulled her close to his chest. Natsumi gripped his shirt sleeves and buried her face into him. Giroro held the back of her head and carefully laid his down on top.

"I'm sorry Natsumi." After a short while, and the audience deciding he had the best intentions for the girl and dispersing, Natsumi lifted her head and looked up to Giroro. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"Promise me you won't ever leave again?" Natsumi whimpered with her cracked voice.

"I swear on every star that has and ever will exist that I will be by your side when you need me. I swear to remove each planet that comes between us." Giroro whispered softly to her. He then bent down and kissed her gently. Natsumi felt whole as soon as they kissed. Everything in her head was right and they would be immortal together.

Boy and Girl are reunited and emotions were shared. Blame and forgiveness went around for their last challenge. What will come against them next when the Keronian army arrives?


	19. Briefing and Bad News

Welcome back audience, we are enjoying a lovely stroll through town.

Giroro and Natsumi walked down the street holding each other's hand. They were silent most of the walk.

"Do we even have a destination?" Giroro asked as he looked around and realized he didn't quite recognize the area.

"Nope. We're just walking." Natsumi sighed happily. Giroro chuckled.

"I see you got my gift?" Giroro looked at the red collar.

"I did. And I love the adjustments but please refrain from telling me how my new measurements were taken." Natsumi spoke quickly.

Who wants to bet Kururu measured her?

"Aki got them." Giroro smiled at her.

I was right. Then again who could prove me wrong?

"Oh thank god." Natsumi sighed. "That's a million nightmares avoided."

"I picked the pendant though."

"I love the pendant." Natsumi giggled.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Giroro asked.

"Not much. School and brood over what I didn't know was missing in my life." Natsumi answered easily and honestly. "What did you do?"

"Wait, really? That's it?" Giroro stopped walking as his mind reeled from what he was afraid would happen.

"What did you think I would do? Date every boy I saw?" Natsumi asked teasingly to his jealous side.

"Well no, but you are a determined woman with goals. Don't you hate sitting around doing nothing?" Giroro grew flustered for a moment.

"Normally yes but I felt like I had no other choice but to wait until what I was missing came back. Even though I didn't remember it at the time, your absence left me feeling empty." Natsumi and Giroro began walking again. "I was more normal at the beginning but it just got worse and worse. The others kind of felt it too with the rest of the platoon.

Fuyuki wanted to clean out the basement forever. Momoka brought sweets every week to Tamama's room. Koyuki meditated and trained more than ever on the mountain. Saburo wrote really deep stuff for his show and was always searching for the right music but because it was alien he couldn't find it. And then I spent most of my time dreaming of sweet potatoes in the back yard."

"I owe you a lot of those." Giroro thought of all the missed nights.

"I know you can make up for them one way or another." Natsumi winked playfully. "Now tell me what you did. How did the meeting go?"

Alright time to fill in some blanks.

"Well we were debriefed on every single mission that we filed over the years. Individually interrogated." Giroro stressed that part. "They asked us about the Pekoponians we met and how we treated them. If we even tried to enslave any of you."

"But you guys did, many times." Natsumi said recalling each moment she was tied up or shot at.

"Yes but we did it less and less as time went on. We grew closer to you guys. Then they found the mission a failure and our experience on Pekopon left us too incompetent for any other job in the Military. Our failure for a high class mission was going to be punished with banishment. They gave us two months with our families, needless to say mine was the most uncomfortable, and then we were going to be sent to live here forever. We started planning how and where we would live. What jobs we would get and how we would get you guys to remember us." Giroro stopped walking again and looked down for a moment. He gripped Natsumi's hand tighter. "Then they discovered that Keroro cheated through most of his assignments which is illegal, Tamama was attracted to his platoon leader which is also illegal, Dororo right out refused the job once we got here, illegal, Kururu was cruel to platoon members while in service, illegal, and I fell in love with and dated the enemy. That one is and always was illegal even back to the oldest traditions. Others in my position were punished by death. With so many offenses they're going to come and serve another sentence."

"What are they going to do?" Natsumi became worried.

"Only Keroro and Kururu know for sure. Keroro is acting like nothing's wrong, that or he's just hiding it real good, and Kururu is just as hard to read as ever; but I got a message from my brother three days ago explaining that they found out and- everything else." Giroro grew darker.

"They're coming here to-" Natsumi covered her mouth. She couldn't dare say what she really thought. Giroro didn't react. "When?"

"They get here tomorrow." Giroro answered as Natsumi tried hard not to start crying again. "I'm sorry. I got you to remember me only to face this. Fuyuki said that you weren't remembering anything lately so I hoped you would just forget again if I didn't fight them off. Kururu was going to re-administer the drug to everyone later tonight when you were all asleep."

"I'll fight with you." Natsumi cleared her throat and straightened up.

"No. Natsumi I'm begging you to stay out of this. If they-" Giroro began to fight against her.

"You gave me this collar to defend my life and I will use it to defend the most important part of me." Natsumi didn't raise her voice but it struck Giroro just has hard. "I need to keep you alive just as much as you need to keep me."

"I can't convince you otherwise can I?" Giroro asked. "Nothing will change you mind?"

"Nope. But I thought you loved a challenge." Natsumi lovingly pressed her forehead to his. Giroro gave his small smile. "Now let's just go hang out and spend the evening together. I would rather relax tonight than worry and wake up stressed tomorrow. We can start a small camp fire in the back yard and then you can roast me some sweet potatoes."

"I would love to, my Natsumi." Giroro kissed her on the forehead making both of them blush.

Sounds like a nice date night to me. So the Armpit platoon is in trouble but this time things are as bad as they could get. War is about to break out. Which side will you vote for?

I'm voting on the Keroro platoon because the good guys always win.


	20. Sweet Potato Date

Time for their sweet potato date. I think I'll go hang out with Dororo for a bit.

Giroro sat on a cement block in the backyard as he fed the small fire. He looked into the flames feeling like the old Giroro but strange for being a large human. Natsumi left the house with two sweet spuds in her hands. She had changed from her school uniform to a casual shirt and skirt combo. She dropped down on the block beside her partner and passed the spuds to him.

"So where are you guys staying?" Natsumi asked as she watched Giroro spear the spuds and position them in the fire.

"Well Kururu has been working down in the base most of the time." Giroro pointed towards the house beside him. "Dororo moved back with Koyuki in her shack, they let me stay there for now. And Keroro and Tamama are in Momoka's mansion."

"Well you can move back here if you want." Natsumi suggested.

"You don't think Aki would have a problem?"

"She didn't last time." Natsumi shrugged.

"Yeah but I was just a small frog last time. Now I'm human." Giroro gestured to his new figure. "And dating her daughter no less."

"And her daughter is an adult thank you very much; she understands that so I think it'll be fine." Natsumi teased. "So you're going to be human forever?"

"Yep. No more Keronian in me." Giroro sighed.

"I'm sure there's still more than enough Keronian in you." Natsumi bumped her shoulder to his, hoping to cheer him up.

"You're sweet but I still feel confused about it." Giroro straightened up and turned the potatoes.

"Then I'll just have to distract you." Natsumi smiled with her eyes half-lidded.

"How?" Giroro looked to her just as she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Giroro's instinct caught on quick and he caressed her back. Giroro cradled the base of her head as he pulled her closer and onto his lap. Their chests pressed against each other's. Natsumi's mind buzzed from the feeling. It felt like they hadn't kissed in so long and she was starving for it. They separated only to pull in quick breaths as they connected again. "You're. The best. Distraction."

"Just shut up and make out with me." Natsumi pulled away long enough to give her command.

"Yes ma'am." Giroro flashed a grin and bared his fangs before kissing her again. He then trailed down her jawline until he reached her neck where he bit as softly as he could into her flesh.

"Ah!" Natsumi gasped at the slight pinch of his sharp teeth. She gripped his fluffy hair and held him closer. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it pleased her and she wanted him to know that. Giroro desperately wanted to bite harder as his chest thundered with excitement. He pulled at her shirt almost as if to pull her away before he pierced the skin. He soon released her and returned to savoring her soft lips on his. Natsumi could feel her straps slide suggestively down her shoulders as Giroro wrestled with his urges.

"Hey Natsumi do you think you could- AHH! OH MY GOD SORRY!" Fuyuki screamed as he ran back inside and slammed the door. The couple was frozen in place but Natsumi swore she could feel Giroro trembling. They were silent and motionless for minutes before Giroro quickly began to straighten Natsumi's top.

"You're shaking." He chuckled lightly from embarrassment. Natsumi laughed and was just as flustered as he was.

"I thought you were the one shaking." She stood up and turned to look at the potatoes.

"Don't worry. They won't burn so soon." Giroro shifted his weight on the block. He leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees, and blushed when he could still feel Natsumi's warmth. "I'm sorry I started getting carried away."

"Don't be." Natsumi blushed bright red with a small smile as she sat back down on her block. "I want it just as much as you."

"I have to admit," Giroro started as he turned the potatoes again. Natsumi looked at him, curious. "It's easier when I'm the same species, and easier to lose control. I don't have to worry about you being uncomfortable now that you can fit on _my_ lap." _I can hold all of her at once. With this body I can make her feel the way she deserves to feel when I caress and love her. _"You make being a pekoponian fun and worth it."

"It _is_ a different experience now that _I'm_ the smaller one." Natsumi laughed. "But I will miss the little red frog I can easily hug tight against my heart."

"I liked those hugs too." Giroro muttered as his nose almost bled with the memory of his head against Natsumi's chest.

"So what are your plans after tomorrow?" Natsumi asked trying to clear her head of the addictive mist of passion.

"Nothing. I don't want to get my hopes up if I don't win." Giroro replied.

"But you will. I know you too well to think otherwise. What happened to your confidence?" Natsumi asked.

"I nearly lost you many times lately and once is too many for me." Giroro sighed again. "When I left you I was confident that we would pass and be excused and I could return no problem. Look what happened when I got cocky. We were cocky idiots all of these years and now everyone we care about is going to have to pay."

Natsumi was silent for a short while. Her face scrunched with anger but she refrained from smacking her partner.

"If I were the same me you first met forever ago, I would punch you right now for letting them take your courage away so easily; but you're just focusing on the fact that I have to go through a lot of shit because of your mishap." Natsumi closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Can't you see that your mistake is one that anyone would be more than happy to make? Your superiors are the ones giving me shit to deal with and I will kick their asses for it. You on the other hand have done nothing wrong to me. I want to see you have that determination again, that warrior spirit you used to brag about. You'll need it now more than ever."

Giroro thought for a moment before laughing.

"You haven't changed. You don't hit as much like you said but you still get really angry when someone's being an idiot or doing something really wrong." Giroro picked up a spud and inspected it. "I _have_ been a dumbass. I just wanted to make everything is right for you and it felt unmistakable to blame myself but that was the easy answer. If I screwed up then you could have someone to punish and be done with. I didn't want to see you fight the entire keronian army, the grand legion I have seen the strongest and darkest sides of.

Somewhere during my internal struggles over the year, I forgot everything we went though. We fought aliens, stopped the end of Pekopon a few times, and fought as dragons. Let me exaggerate on DRAGONS! We also defeated my high ranking brother and his platoon. Even I'm a revered treasure of the army and I forgot you kicked my ass from day one." He handed the spud over to the wide eyed but glad Natsumi. "What the hell am I afraid of?"

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to literally kick your ass again." Natsumi laughed. "Now can we please stop with the deep, emotion filled conversations? This is the first time I get to hang out with you and I'm going crazy when I have to bounce between loving the hell out of you and then screaming at you to man up."

"I'm sorry, I just needed you to beat me until I could think straight again. You may continue with loving me." Giroro smirked as he reached for his own sweet spud. Natsumi leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, nibbling her treat.

"Yay." She happily sighed.

Peace has truly settled between the soldiers of love. Now place your order on which ending the author should serve. The checkout can be found on her poll located at her profile page.

You heard the narrator.


	21. A Sweet Goodmorning

The day of the battle is here with an ironic air of peace and glowing sunshine.

Aki and Fuyuki looked at the back yard as the colors of early dawn faded from the sky. The fire pit had grown cold hours before and now sat beside two cement blocks. In the middle of the grass lay a young woman curled against the chest of a young man.

"Well that's kind of weird." Fuyuki said.

"Yeah, but they're a young couple. They've been through so much so it's alright for them to be a little weird." Aki sighed with smile. "I'm glad he stayed. He makes her so happy. Let's go before we wake them up. They'll need as much sleep as they can get."

Aki and Fuyuki returned inside. A half hour passed when Giroro woke up to the breeze creating an itch on his nose. He quickly remedied it and blinked his eyes to the bright light. It didn't take long for him to notice the weight pressing on his chest. He blushed at Natsumi's sleeping face. She looked soft and happy. Her mouth was opened slightly with one cheek resting on his vest. She had one hand gripping the other half of his vest, like she was holding on to him and refused to let go.

I bet I can guess what she must be dreaming about.

Giroro was more than happy to stay there forever and let her sleep. He sighed deeply as he remembered that there was an army coming for him today. He raised the arm under his Natsumi, and wrapped it around her back, holding her closer. _Don't die. I can't let you die. _He accidently held her too tight and woke up the sleeping girl. She gave a soft moan as she rubbed her eyes. Giroro almost gushed.

"Good morning Giroro." Natsumi greeted in a hushed but high pitch voice.

"You are so cute." Giroro gave in and gushed when she looked at him with a couple hairs stuck to her cheek and her eyes misted and half lidded from sleep. Natsumi blushed and sat up.

"I guess we fell asleep looking at the stars." Natsumi stretched her arms up. "What should we have for breakfast?"

I could go for some eggs and sausage myself. Alright now I'm hungry. I'll go take a quick breakfast break.

"I'm not too hungry." Giroro replied.

"Well then I'll just lay right back down." Natsumi giggled as she leaned over him. Her elbows folded in and her hands caressing his chest. She positioned her knees on either side, caging him, and rested her weight just below his stomach. Giroro blushed immensely at her teasing smile but fidgeted underneath her. Even with his new form and immense strength he couldn't find it in him to move and overpower her.

"N-Natsumi. T-This body is already too hard to control… and you're too…." Giroro choked on his words. He gripped the grass desperately trying to hold himself off of her.

"I'm too… what?" Natsumi asked in a suggestive voice. Her eyes were glistening with both love and need. She giggled as she watched him fight his desires. "What's wrong Giroro?"

"Last year you were unbelievably beautiful but now-" Giroro grunted slightly and lifted himself up against her. He looked at her with his new found hunger. "Now you're a frog damn tease and I have never wanted you more than I do now that I'm a pekoponian."

Natsumi felt her heart flare with his words. She looked into his eyes for a moment before slowly lowering her lips to his. Giroro let himself lean back down on the ground as his hands traveled up Natsumi's legs. Her skin was smooth and warm. Natsumi slid her elbows out from between them and laced her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Natsumi whispered between kisses.

"I love you so much." Giroro traced her lower spine pressing her closer. "You shouldn't let me touch you like this."

"Why not? We used to do things like this all the time before." Natsumi pulled up to look at him.

"Yeah but we'll eventually reach a point where I'm not going to be able to stop; and I'll need to focus more today." Giroro sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Today is exactly the reason why you should touch me the way you are. You've always loved me right?"

"Yes." Giroro replied with a small smile.

"And you've fought hard to protect me and to be with me right?"

"Again yes."

"Then you deserve to get what you want." Natsumi sat up and wrapped her hands around Giroro's and placed them on her hips. She slowly dragged Giroro's hands up her body. Grazing over the skirt and over her stomach. "And I know I want you to touch me."

Shortly after breaching under the tank top, Giroro could feel the brim of underwire from her bra on his fingertips. His heart pounded as the rest of him froze. Natsumi wasn't lying when she said they fooled around before but they didn't dare to reach this far in their seductive and intimate activities. His face was burning red. Natsumi was about to help him further under when a muffled rock song rang out from Giroro's pocket.

"I'm going to kill him." Giroro's voice was dark as his face was shaded with embarrassment. His hands were frozen still on Natsumi's midriff. Natsumi chuckled lightly as she reached into his pocket and pulled out a maroon colored phone. She flipped it open casually and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Natsumi answered.

"Did I get the right number? Is- crap what's his name?" The voice quieted down as it questioned whoever else was around him.

"He didn't pick a human name yet ku."

"So he just goes by Giroro?" The voice asked. "Wait does she remember yet?"

"It's alright Keroro I'm all cured." Natsumi assured her old friend.

"Hey Miss Natsumi! How was your year?" Keroro bounced to happy reunion chatter.

"Depressing but much better now. So you wanted to talk to Giroro?" Natsumi asked. She looked down and saw Giroro removing a single hand from her and holding it out for the phone.

"Is everything ready?" Giroro sighed as he had to end the happiest moment he's had in so long.

"Yep, just waiting on you to get here so we can gear up and plan our defensive maneuvers."

"Got it." Giroro shut his phone and crammed it back in his pocket with slight hatred. He sat up with one hand resting on Natsumi's waist. "It's time to move out. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The only thing I've ever been sure about more than this is that I am in love with you." Natsumi gave an honest smile and determined sparkle in her eyes. "Now let's go knock some Keronian asses off of our planet."

The action is drawing ever closer. Grab your swords and your knives; hide your children and your wives. The Keronian army is on its way.

The author would like to take this moment to mention the still open poll for the ending of this story will remain open to any anonymous votes until the very last few chapters. Also there is this thing called a tumblr that I stumbled into and ended up making a page for so check me out there for any rambles or art I put up.

Don't forget to waffle up with some syrup and have a sweet day. XD


	22. The Meeting

Welcome back readers. The new day has dawned and the two warriors are awakened for war.

Giroro and Natsumi slunk away before Aki or Fuyuki could enlist themselves. The streets were quiet with only a stray pedestrian here and an alley cat there. The sun was creeping higher into the blue atmosphere. Natsumi followed Giroro to the designated meeting area, her shoes lightly tapped over the sidewalk. They were both as silent as the streets around them. Natsumi loved and hated the noiseless space. She wanted to keep talking and at the same time she wanted to just enjoy the peace before battle.

Her eyes glanced over Giroro again. Observing every change, every single difference. His skin wasn't red but more of a tanned Caucasian. He didn't look Japanese or even Asian in any sense. Natsumi wasn't sure if she could depict what race of human he became. Although he was definitely a foreigner to anyone who saw him.

Natsumi glanced further and noticed the extra count of scars. None were as prominent as his signature scar over the left eye, but they were there. Tiny nicks and short scabs over his arms and one on his chin. Natsumi realized that scars would show up differently on humans than Keronians. She hoped none of them were new or even remotely recent.

With worry filling her heart, Natsumi moved along to note his hair was a light blonde. Not really yellow but still far from white; kind of a butter cream shade. Natsumi giggled inside, now she couldn't help but imagine a delicious frosting 'do' for Giroro.

Line up for cupcake Giroro.

After a long observation Natsumi discovered that Giroro was walking backwards, and looking straight at her. His hands were behind his head and he wore a teasing 'I caught you' smile. Natsumi's cheeks glowed with embarrassment. She quickly turned her eyes away as Giroro chuckled.

I don't want to alarm you but I think he noticed you ogled him.

"Don't turn away now, you looked so curious." Giroro teased.

"You just look so… different." Natsumi puffed her cheeks out.

"I know that, but do you like any of it?" Giroro blushed lightly. He turned forward again to hide from the humiliating curiosity.

"You're more 'teen heartthrob' style than I would have imagined." Natsumi pestered in turn.

He's got Saburo on the run for his money now.

"Oh really?" Giroro urged for more details.

"You're obviously strong but not all huge muscles." Natsumi giggled.

"Give me some time and I'll fix that." Giroro poked at his arm. "Unless you like it."

Giroro paused and looked at Natsumi from over his shoulder. Natsumi stopped as well before running in front of him. She could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Does my opinion mean that much to you?" Natsumi asked quietly.

"Of course." Giroro replied sincerely.

"Then just stay the way you want to be. I like the way you choose." Natsumi smiled. She then turned and continued to walk. "How much further anyway?"

"It's just around the next corner." Giroro caught up and pointed to a small and plain house. "That one."

Giroro opened the door upon their arrival. Loud music began to pour out. Natsumi had to cover her ears and wince, Giroro only closed his eyes with irritation.

"It's just Saburo's stereo. Come on." Giroro led her inside. Soon they reached the living room filled with teenagers. Some were dancing and others were resting on the furniture. Giroro urgently approached the stereo and turned it off.

"HEY! We were listening to that!" A young man with black hair and pale skin barked. He leaped at Giroro from the couch but Giroro easily pushed him to the floor.

That must be Keroro.

"We don't have time for this. Idiot." Giroro growled.

"Hey NATCHI!" A younger boy bounced up to Natsumi. "I'm sorry I switched up your chocolate. I gave it to Koyuki instead."

So that's how it went wrong.

"Didn't I see you before?" Natsumi thought for a moment before recalling back to the cake shop. "Oh yeah you were the waiter."

"Yeah! I'm Tamama!" Tamama twirled in his human form excitedly. "Everyone's here now! Even Dororo."

"It makes me happy to see you well again Miss Natsumi." Dororo bowed respectfully. Koyuki hugged Natsumi tightly.

"We'll definitely win with you on our team."

"Thanks guys. I'm 100% today." Natsumi assured them she was in perfect condition. "I don't see Mois or Momoka."

"Mois' in the kitchen baking more pre-battle snacks." Keroro popped up from the carpet.

"And Momochi is working up some military help at her mansion." Tamama explained.

"Now that everyone's reunited we can get started with the plans." Saburo stated.

"Kid is right, let's get it over with." Kururu pointed to a visual display on the wall with a little icon for everyone. "Mois, Saburo, and I are staying here as intelligence and back up. Everyone else is front lines."

"That seems a little too basic doesn't it?" Natsumi asked, praying there was more planning to this than he let on.

"Tch, picky." Kururu clicked a small remote and the screen changed to another slide depicting guns and holographic wings. "We already know what weapons the enemy will be limited to and what you are all accustomed to fighting with. The only advantage they have is numbers. Ku~ The army was never short on recruits."

"It's pretty much just fight off what we can and hope they have a quick change of heart." Giroro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Very_ optimistic.

"Do we know where they're going to land?" Saburo asked.

"Based on their course and current position in orbit, they should be arriving over the empty meadow in the middle of the forest." Kururu explained with more pictures.

"I hope it doesn't get too extreme." Dororo muttered. It was then that Natsumi realized the air of uncertainty and dread. The ex-keronians weren't in their best confidence; not even the usually energized Keroro. _Oh crap. They have to fight their own kind. The ones they used to consider friends and family. _Natsumi felt guilty. They gave up everything they were and now they were going to war against people they used to trust with their lives; all for them. Because they were friends. _What if… someone died? Even if one of those stupid keronians died, it would kill these guys. I don't think they could live with that._ Natsumi clenched her fists with anger before Giroro's voice brought her attention back to the meeting.

"Natsumi I want you to stay here for as long as you can." Giroro ordered in a soft but firm tone.

"What! No, I'm going out there with you." Natsumi protested.

"I don't want you out there if we can handle them on our own. There's no need to risk your life." Giroro continued.

"There is every need to risk my life!" Natsumi could feel the tears well up. She wouldn't allow them to fight without her. _It's my fault after all. _"She said I had to be out there with you."

"Who said that?" Giroro was confused and determined to know more.

"A girl at my school." Natsumi answered. "She had a vision of this whole thing and she said that she saw you and me fighting together. She saw the keronian army so I know it's true; she said that I would need to fight with you to win. So no, I will not just sit here and wait until any of you are hurt to join the battle."

"All of our lives depend on this but it seems to be more focused around them. Kukuu~" Kururu chuckled.

Moment spoiler.

"My specialty. CLICKY~" Kururu clicked another button on his remote. Another wall opened up and revealed a collection of weapons and gear. "I built some toys."

"Alright men! Suit up!" Keroro declared as he rummaged through the supplies. Everyone else joined him except Natsumi and Giroro who waited at the back of the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off, but I have to try." Giroro muttered. Natsumi sighed before surprising Giroro with a hug.

"I know. I would do the same. Just don't pull any stupid stunts to force me to stay here." Natsumi pulled back to look into his eyes. Giroro hugged her back.

"I won't. I promise." Giroro whispered before releasing Natsumi. "Now let's get ready."

"I'm all set with everything I need." Natsumi touched the skull pendant. "I'm all tricked out with new swords and gear. What about you?"

"I still have my collection. All cleaned and loaded. Kururu had to give me a new pocket dimension to keep them in though since the last one was keronian technology and locked from me." Giroro looked kinda sad. "I didn't get to grab all of them so some are lost forever."

"Sorry for your loss." Natsumi teased.

"I'll get new ones. I can even add some pekoponian ones in their place." Giroro perked up to the thought of new models and varieties.

Alright, the aliens are together and planning the attack. What will happen next?

"Hey I just got to be a part of this thing and now the chapter's over?!" Keroro screamed. "The readers didn't even really see my new form!"

They saw your black hair?

"And what about my awesome green eyes?! I'm even wearing my green shirt with my star on the front!"

Well now they know. Is that better?

"Yes thank you. Now I have some important things to do so don't think you're getting any more exclusive leader time." Keroro marched off.

Where was I? Oh yes, the battle is coming and the keronians are in orbit. Humans! Roll out!


	23. Battle Prelude

Long time and no updating, what is this author doing? Reading other stories?

-/-/- the author is not trying to be lazy she promises. I was moving to a new house and I got new owners at work but yeah back with internet yay! and I may or may not… have been reading other stories in my free time. . …. . …. o.o… (i miss reading sometimes and I'm not the only author who can write good gironatsu scenes or stories) Anyway I'm planning to make this the final chapter and have closed the poll and will surprise you if i can on whether there is sad tragedy or not. -/-/-

How convenient for you, wait does this mean I'm almost out of a job?!

-/-/- Sorry but this is going on for quite some time and i need to get to other projects (also i received a message about a fanfiction contest that ends dec.22 and i wanna try to reach that if i can. Thanks for the kind notice 3). Now narrate. -/-/-

Fine. So we left everyone gearing up and fearing for the worst outcomes of the unavoidable conflict.

"So where's Fuyuki?" Keroro asked after strapping on his "motivational" shogun helm.

"We left him at home, there's no way he could handle a real battle!" Natsumi shouted, angry that he even thought of dragging her little brother into this.

"I wasn't suggesting he should go in the actual fight! I'd never put a good friend of mine into danger obviously." Keroro stated as an obvious note.

"And yet he's tortured Dororo for all of our childhood," Giroro huffed as Dororo winced and teared a bit. "and to present day."

"He'd be great for intel and planning and stuff. More ideas the better right?" Keroro used a charismatic choice of words, ignoring Giroro's comment. "Besides Momoka most likely picked him up already."

I guess no one is an idiot _all_ of the time.

"Fine." Natsumi sighed. "Saburo promise me that you'll keep him safe here with you guys."

"Sure thing." Saburo nodded his head and turned back to a few notes he was writing.

"Come on let's get some water and maybe some food. You'll need the energy after snapping Keroro's head off." Giroro nudged Natsumi to the kitchen.

"Well he's more fun to have around than before." Tamama acknowledged.

"Yeah, now that Natsumi is all fine, he's a barrel of laughs." Keroro sarcastically replied.

"We cannot blame him. He had every right to be as distressed as he was." Dororo sighed as he thought back to how much worry he felt for Koyuki when he learned of the threat.

"Wait why was it hard for her again? Everyone else pulled through it easy why couldn't Natsumi? Shes like immortally strong." Keroro scratched his head.

"Do we have to explain it again?" Tamama complained. "You do it Dororo, I did it last time."

"Very well. Everybody else had a different way to unlock their memories safely. Lady Koyuki had mental strength from meditation over her lifetime. Miss Momoka had other health preserving tactics at her disposal. I don't quite know what Kururu did to help Saburo but I'm sure it was highly scientific and full of medicine. Finally, Fuyuki has a strong belief in the supernatural and paranormal. He accepted the idea long before he had to remember it. Now Miss Natsumi isn't so in tune with accepting abnormalities in the world. On our very first arrival many years ago, she had to see us to believe there were aliens existing on other planets. Reminding her that aliens are real could have snapped her mental stability unlike everyone else. Kururu still hadn't perfected the cure to Giroro's approval to administer it to her. It was up to Miss Natsumi to slowly come to the realization alone." Dororo explained.

For those who were curious.

"Dude he left like half way through your speech." Tamama quipped as he bounced his way to the kitchen for treats. Dororo was left in his depression with Koyuki to comfort him. Kururu and Saburo ignored him easily.

"Hey guys, Mois just got a message from Momoka and everything is set up at the field already!" Keroro re-entered the living room to share the good news. "We are so going to win, I mean how could we not right?!"

I wonder, how he could fail the mission today?

"Anyone want to tell me why all the clocks stopped running?" Natsumi walked in with Giroro following as he chugged from a water bottle.

"They activated the device Garuru used when he was sent to take over the invasion. If you forgot it places a time lock round the planet and we're the only exceptions. Prevents unnecessary world wide panic. Kukuu~" Kururu spoke without tearing his eyes away from his laptop.

"I guess this means they're here." Giroro suggested.

"Correct, they're just about to land. Momoka's men should see them approaching any minute now." Kururu continued to type away as he explained.

"Let's go! Everyone grab your wings!" Keroro ran out and snagged a device that would allow him to fly instead of being limited to the ground. The rest of the front line brigade followed, grabbing their own pair if they weren't already geared with armor, but halted outside the front door when Fuyuki and Aki came running up to them.

"Leaving already?" Fuyuki asked as he desperately panted for air.

Another reason to keep him away from battle is he isn't physically fit.

"Yup. The mother ship just showed up." Keroro confirmed.

"Alright well stay safe kids. I'll catch up with ya in a bit." Aki winked and gave a thumbs up for support.

"You're coming with us mom?" Natsumi asked, worried that she would have someone else to be worried for.

"Not exactly dear, I'm gonna be supporting from the monitors. Kick their snobby butts ok?" Aki smiled and then shooed them off.

With their wings, it didn't take long for the group to find an army of Nishizawa employees on the side of the designated field. They were also joined by Alissa and her father, Momoka's parents, Momoka in power suit, Paul, and other aliens and friends they met that lived on earth. After landing, Natsumi looked up to see the huge golden ship, cast over by clouds and atmosphere.

"They really _are_ here." Natsumi whispered to herself. With each moment that went by, everything was becoming more intense, more real.

"You alright?" Giroro asked her quietly, avoiding the attention of everyone around them. Natsumi nodded that she was fine.

"I'll never get used to that giant ship." She took a deep breath and then let it escape. "I don't mean to be rude but your superiors are idiots. And I only say idiots because it would super rude for me to call them racist jerks who couldn't stand that a couple of their own kind found a different way to treat humans than enslave them and use them for their own good. I mean, I know humans used to do it to ourselves but we had the decency to work away from that. Advanced alien race my ass."

"They're just old men, sticklers for tradition and the pride of our ancestors." Giroro chuckled. Before more could be said, the field was silenced as a small pod descended rapidly from the massive golden circle. The pod became clear as it drew nearer, it was a screen which currently displayed the Keron star icon. It took a position where all Keroro Allies could see it. After a moment of quick boot up, the screen displayed a silhouette of a keronian before a dark blue background.

"Keroro platoon step forth." The voice boomed from the speakers on the sides of the display. Hesitantly all five members of the group stepped in front of the others. The shadowed figure shifted, either from surprise or just to straighten his back was unclear. He spoke as if he were reading from a prepared speech. "You have shown your blatant contempt against your own race. Free thought is only allowed so far and your actions worthy of abominations cannot go uncorrected and left to stain our future."

"Abominations?!" Natsumi yelled and walked closer to the screen.

"Who are you?" The shaded keronian speaker continued with his uniformed tone.

"Natsumi Hinata, defender of earth, friends, family, and I'm here to kick your ass. I can't stand your closed minded ideals!"

"You're the pekoponian that tempted Corporal Giroro. You seduced him to abandon his duty and his own kind."

"EXCUSE ME!" Natsumi screeched. Her nails dug into the palms of her hand. The crowd of supporters around her gasped and waited for her to strike first. Giroro clenched his teeth and dug his heels into the ground before he did something that turned everything for the worse.

"You pekoponians have organs of sexual use displayed on your bodies and require clothes to cover them up. Yet look at your current gear, they are very suggestive to those very features. I know just that kind of character you are." The keronian's voice was just as dull as before even when suggesting such ideas. Natsumi choked on a lump in her throat. She never thought they would look at Giroro's situation in a vile way. "Moving on, you were banished to Pekopon until we could review your cases further and judge a proper punishment for each.

Private Tamama. Your violation is severe. You will receive an end grade punishment. Sergeant Major Kururu. Your violation is severe. You will receive an end grade punishment. Lance Corporal Zeroro. Your violation is severe. You will receive an end grade punishment. Corporal Giroro. Your violation is severe. You will revive an end grade punishment. Sergeant Keroro. Your violation was minor, until you allowed it to reach levels of a traitor and become severe. You were only to receive a trial and chance for a low grade punishment. You will now receive an end grade punishment."

The words just kept ringing through Natsumi's head. _End grade. End grade. End grade, as in the end of them._ She couldn't handle the idea and nearly bolted for the offensive until Giroro's voice broke into the mess of execution charges.

"Natsumi, stay still. If we can talk our way out of this, it's worth the shot." Giroro whispered without tearing his eyes away from the monitor.

"It doesn't sound like they're open for negotiations, but fine." Natsumi grit her teeth and did as she was told.

"Sir." Keroro's voice rang out clear. "Is there anything we can do to just be banished for the rest of our natural lives? We know we did wrong to Keron and we would accept banishment."

"We could not think of any information or service you could offer to remove your sentences. If you have something, declare it now."

"What would Keron benefit from our execution?" Dororo asked also lacking in fear or worry in his voice.

"Examples." The voice spoke quick and precise.

"What about my intelligence and ability to build technological devices that break current boundaries?" Kururu questioned, looking out for himself.

"It was already considered and decided against to ensure the safety of future soldiers. You have also shown defiance to do any projects that didn't immediately interest or benefit yourself."

"Ku. Had to try."

"You're going to outright deny everything we could offer aren't you?" Giroro asked.

"It looks as though that will be the case. We never expected any of you to have something to permit your continued existence."

"Well actually I do have an idea." Giroro opposed.

"Explain your notion."

"Keron sent an entire fleet to execute five so called abomination. Yet I know for sure you wouldn't allow yourself to lose too many of your precious soldiers for such a simple job. If we can defend ourselves against enough of your ranks you will have to leave us to live our lives the way we see fit. I honestly don't want to see people die today, either from those who stand behind me now or those I used to train alongside in my keronian life, but my friends and I have been cornered here. Now admit the truth and comply with the terms." Giroro debated with a valid plan. The superior keronian took a moment to think but soon responded.

"Your demands are granted. I am only permitted to send a limited selection after you. If you manage to simply immobilize them you will all be granted permanent banishment to Pekopon." The screen flickered off and ascended back to the mother ship.

"Keroro." Giroro caught his leaders attention and nodded to the army behind them.

"Oh yeah." Keroro cleared his through and turned to the mass of people. "Everyone! Aliens, fellow outcasts, and natural residents of this planet. Thank you for standing by our sides in our greatest battle. For our freedom and our lives even though it may cost your own. I'm proud to know every one of you and to call you my friends. Let's show them the strength you can only find on Earth, the strength of Humans!" Keroro pumped his fist in the air to be followed by everyone else as they cheered. Seeing everyone so inspired fueled strength in Natsumi's hope to bring everyone home safe.

* * *

Alright so it's gonna be more than one chapter but that just means more story for you to read and hopefully it wont feel like a quick cut ending. Let me know if something is wrong with this chapter or through the story so far I want to be able to edit out what I can before thinking of looking at the fanfic contest but the idea has me kinda excited. Thank you for your time.


	24. Natsumi's Fight

"Hey kids!" Aki's voice cried out from behind the crowd. They turned to see a large container floating towards them. Aki wasn't actually aboard but was speaking through a giant intercom system hooked up to the front. "Kururu is sending you an advantage 'kay?"

"Bring it on Captain Mom!" Keroro cheered as the delivery carried on over them. The crate broke open and revealed metal spikes connected by a barely visible line. They shot down into the earth between the human brigade and the keronian forces. Keroro caught the remote and glanced at the single button.

"Remember not to turn it on until you see them or else you'll waste energy." Kururu stated before turning to leave. "I'm going back to the computers where I'm safely out of bullet range. ku~"

"Why didn't you set up the barrier before?" Tamama asked.

"Because they would have seen it and tried to disable it." Giroro answered easily.

"Oh, right." Tamama blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"What does it do though?" Natsumi took her chance to speak up.

"See? That was a smart question. kukuu~" Kururu bullied Tamama once more before activating his wings and fleeing the field.

"It will short circuit any technology they bring with them, such as wings. Ours aren't top of the line and won't last as long so a fight in the sky will eventually give them the advantage when ours run out of power. We'll need them charged for any emergencies or quick strategies. Also any other stuff we can turn off will definitely help." Giroro explained. "Just don't cross that line until it's powered down again or your suit is done for."

"Gotcha." Natsumi nodded.

"Natsumi, this battle is going to be different from anything else you've done ok? There will be people everywhere and an enemy could come at you at any moment. Stay focused, there won't be time for deep thought or emotional distractions." Giroro gave his stern instructions.

"Yes sir." Natsumi gave a cute salute and smiled up to him. "Don't worry about me. I promise to stay alive so I can beat more of them. I bet I can take out more than you."

"You want to challenge me?" Giroro smiled.

"Game on." Natsumi gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Guys they're coming!" Dororo alerted everyone. Everyone prepared their guns and blades. "Remember, try to only knock them out. It will be quicker and safer."

They took their best stances and watched the swarm of keronian soldiers descend from the golden hive. Natsumi held out a shield in front and a sword just behind her, ready to be swung. Her new armor was built with a detailed system, one that allows her to set her swords and blasters to capture, confuse, crush, or comatose. She knew one she would not use today; even as she watched the horde draw closer and admitted that this _was_ going to be different. After years of fighting the small battles to stop invasion and keep her friends she was going to face the final challenge. The war that had been delayed.

They waited. Keronians drew closer, within mere yards and they waited. No one had made the first move until a leader called out for it. Only when they reached a few short feet from them was the call made.

"NOW!" Keroro shouted and held up the remote with the button pressed. Thirty men from the Nishizawa company immediately leapt out to the front, alongside the barrier, and stretched a large net. The keronians saw the shield come up but couldn't stop their momentum. They flew straight through the wall, disabling their wings, and into the net. The men tied up the net after most of them were caught and dragged the bag away. "Flytrap was a success!"

"Wow." Natsumi was surprised at how many they already shrugged off.

"Yep. That was about fifty to seventy of them. Too bad that trick only works once because there's a hell of a lot more to go." Giroro stretched his arms and shoulders before charging at the others who fell through the electric wall. "Let's go!"

Natsumi followed suit with her friends beside her but it didn't take long for her to loose them amongst the rush of her targets. She was just grateful most of the first wave decided to wait outside the barrier while others just kept trying to see how high it could reach, so far it was limitless as more of them came raining down to the ground below. Natsumi focused on those closest to her, the ones in range of actually touching her. With a quick strike to the back of their head, they were collapsed to the ground. After a handful of incapacitated enemies littering the field behind her, Natsumi saw a group of Momoka's men running around and collecting the unconscious frogs. _I guess this keeps them from doing anything if they wake up._

Further along into the battle and so far keronians were the only ones to fall. Natsumi hardly had a break. Being the legendary pekoponian who 'swayed' the strong willed Giroro had earned her the fame she didn't want. Most of those who were determined to be the one to take her down had cried insults and one-liners as they attacked.

"What makes you so special?"

"I don't see the attraction."

"Why are you even here pekoponian? You got what you wanted."

"Maybe the Corporal has a weak spot for freaks."

On and on they went but Natsumi couldn't let herself hear it. She wouldn't be distracted. She had to fight. Even with her determination they slowly chipped away at her. Natsumi never expected to be facing this kind of treatment. Sure an enemy of Keron and conspirator against the invasion but that was part of the job description as an earthling. An eccentric vixen out for frogs was far from what she thought they would see.

"You pekoponians are such hypocrites. Always trying to be an intelligent species but you can't help but fall back into your basic, disgusting instincts. Anything to distract you from your responsibilities right? A pathetic breed; perfect for the Keroro platoon to fit right in." A light purple keronian held his own against her for a short while, spitting out his own speech before his attempt at victory.

"You think you're so perfect?!" Natsumi cried out as she pinned the frog with her foot. "Sure humans suck but we're trying. We're moving away from the terrible acts we did and will do until we find the best way to live. You frogs are just as imperfect as we are and don't deny it. You traveled to a different planet just for five boneheads who found people and a home they care about. You were so worried about your image and reputation. You're so focused on your war efforts to conquer other species. What's the reason for owning other races? Isn't your own home enough?" Before he could answer Natsumi stunned him into submission and let him be collected with the rest. "I won't answer to you frogs. I'll show you just what's so important about being human."

In an elegant eruption of fury and conviction, Natsumi leapt at groups of Keronians and swept them away. Her blasters flung nets and stun bombs, her blades grazed necks, and her armored legs sent many flying into the ground. The horde around her began to thin down. Before long she could hear an ally cry out.

"It's down! The wall is gone!" Tamama shouted. "And there's a second wave coming!"

"Watch your backs! These guys will be stronger than the last!" Giroro warned. Natsumi poised herself for the next round. Her luminescent wings sprung to life, ready to take the fight to the air. _Let's do it, I'm ready._


	25. Giroro's Fight

_OK, breath. Punch this guy then breath. She's fine you don't need to follow her all the time like some over protective dad._ Giroro ranted in his head as the battle carried on. _I need to focus. She's able to focus so why can't I? It's no big deal, we're just ... fighting for our lives._

Enemies were being put down without a single problem but he couldn't help but feel off. Something was just wrong. _I haven't heard her shout something angrily this whole time. I know she's pissed at them but I can't hear it. She couldn't be that far from me and she never keeps her anger to herself._ Giroro paused just to see if he could hear anything other than his own thoughts. His rash mistake was rewarded with an attack from an ash colored soldier.

"Damn." Giroro instinctively rose his arm in defense and received a small gash. He ignored the dribble of blood and quickly grabbed his assailant's hand as they came at him once more with a knife. He wrestled the blade from him but the frog was prepared and pulled out a second with his other hand. Giroro accepted the cut to the back of his hand before ramming his head against the Keronian's. He carefully dropped him to the ground. Immediately after he could hear something he had been anxious for.

"You think you're so perfect?!" Natsumi had started a rant and it calmed Giroro. _Finally! _Her shout energized Giroro with certainty and he rapidly returned to ringing up a higher count of victories. After many fallen foes, Giroro could start to see allies through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be holding their own. In the moment of hope, Giroro found himself near the screen and watched it quickly dissolve into the air.

"It's down! The wall is gone!" Tamama shouted. "And there's a second wave coming!"

"Watch your backs! These guys will be stronger than the last!" Giroro warned. He summoned a stun gun set to the highest level for instant knock out. As soon as he could see the insignias on their hats, he began to shoot. He saw Natsumi flutter up and efficiently smack them out of the sky like bugs. Giroro fired around her, slugging just as many as she did. _As long as I see or hear her every now and then I should be able to focus. Damn it! This is why I wanted her to stay back. I can't focus when she's in danger and I'm completely useless if something does happen to her._

After the brunt of the hoard was handled, Natsumi plunged closer to the ground and struck against the bigger crowd of keronians. Giroro lost her in the mass but was distracted with his own group to follow after her. More of his enemies could fly now and continued to do so to keep their advantage against his height and longer reach. One copper colored frog came at him with a sword, Giroro held him off with his gun as a shield. He couldn't push him away as much as he tried.

"Even with a larger form with new benefits you can't hold off all of the judgment and betrayal your people feel against you." The Keronian seethed. "Imagine the respect and praise I will receive for bringing your head home."

"I can't let that happen. See, cause I have something better to fight for than some stupid honor of war or promotions and medals. All of it is useless compared to what I have to protect." Giroro grinned slightly as he struggled to keep the sword away.

"Oh yeah? What's that? The pekoponian harlot?" The copper frog slandered, pressing Giroro further to the ground.

"I have real friends, a promising home, and I found love. Not false or based on sexual tension like you believe it is. Shes a stronger warrior with a superior personality. I would do anything for such an admirable and honest person. Nothing you could ever tell me would persuade me otherwise; I have no regrets. Oh one more thing," Giroro smirked with satisfaction as his opponent slowly lost his morale to warp Giroro's confidence and therefore his strength to hold him off. "Don't ever insult Natsumi. It'll only be your end."

Giroro pulled his arms back only for a split second before he snapped them forward, forcing the dull edge of the copper toad's blade to slam into his forehead. The keronian instantly passed out and fell to the grass. Giroro looked around in his brief moment of peace. Up above the crowd hovered a yellow box with a speaker on the bottom. He didn't know when it got there but it made it's presence known soon enough to everyone.

"Update: Wave 1 has officially been defeated. Wave 2 is almost down for the count and there currently isn't any sign of a 3rd round. You could say 'almost done'." Mois' voice echoed over the field.

"Don't get so cocky! Just because there isn't a sign yet doesn't mean there won't be! We could be far from done!" Giroro shouted at the device. "Don't give us false hope!"

"But they sent like hundreds out. Kururu says they won't send out more than a thousand." Mois responded.

"Don't underestimate them. Even if he's a genius he cant know everything." Giroro grunted as he brushed off a few more enemies.

"He has records from the computers on the mother ship. You could say 'thought everything through'. So there is definitely a cut off point on their soldier resources." Mois finished her chat with Giroro and went on with her reports. "Update: Some allies are unconscious but not dead. Few injuries sustained none are major. Fallen friends will be moved to the emergency tents for medical care provided by the Nishizawa company. Ammunition refills can be found at the armored trucks on both sides of the field."

Giroro whipped out a new pair of guns with full clips from his portal stash. Ready to face off what might possibly be the last but most definitely the stronger keronian forces sent to take him out.

* * *

please tell me if i suck at action scenes o.o i spent forever trying not to write them cause i was worried i might be the worst but it's startin to look decent at least and im just excited to get this work finished XD


	26. Natsumi's Fall

Natsumi brushed hair away from her eyes and released a deep breath. Sure most of them were easy defeats but after enough of them anyone would be exhausted. Around her the crowd was thinning. Keronians were being swept up one right after another. Allies that couldn't withstand the fight were quickly carried out before they could be killed. _Jerks. We're doing them a favor by not harming their friends and yet they still won't stop from slaughtering us. I don't get aliens._

"Hold still I need to wrap it!" A voice called out not too far from Natsumi. She turned to see a Nishizawa employee trying bandage gauze over Giroro's cuts.

"And I have to keep fighting! Go help someone who actually needs it!" Giroro shouted as he continued firing at the Keronians around them. Natsumi shook her head and smiled at his stubbornness. Suddenly she could feel a hand on her shoulder and a slight pinch on the back of her neck.

"Yes! I knew grabbing that needle was a good idea." Natsumi promptly spun and grabbed the hand of a peach keronian. The frog's expression quickly went from a victorious strike to worried for her life.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Natsumi dropped her only to kick her away. She reached behind her head and carefully pulled out a needle. She could tell that whatever it contained was completely injected into her system. "Crap."

Natsumi could feel the buzz in her nerves as they began to numb and paralyze. She turned to face the tents and knew she wouldn't be able to get there before she lost all feeling and the ability to stand and fight. Her eyes gandered back to Giroro as her head started to feel heavy and dazed. _I need to call out to him._ The muscles in her throat locked up. _Look at me! I'm falling._ She collapsed to her knees as the feeling of heavy darkness seeped through her head. _Crap, I know what this stuff is. This is what I felt when I went into a coma from that memory drug._

Natsumi watched Giroro as long as she could. She could just make out a yellow item floating down before him and grabbing his attention. _Damn. Who knows how long I'll be here before someone finds me. I'm wanted dead by all of those frogs, I can't just sit here and wait to be killed._

* * *

Giroro watched the yellow box annoyed for any more updates that he probably didn't _need_ to hear.

"Giroro, you have to hurry!" Mois spoke hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong now?" Giroro sighed. He quickly stunned another enemy.

"Natsumi was attacked!" Fuyuki's voice shot out. "She's falling over there!"

The yellow box gestured in the girl's direction. Giroro's eyes scoured over her for wounds as he instantly bolted to her side. His throat sealed any sounds in his chest on his initial reaction of ultimate fear. _No weapons piercing in the skin, no blood, no wounds, not even the smell of a gun shot. What did they do?!_ Giroro swallowed seemingly a thousand times before he could speak.

"Natsumi! What happened!" Giroro shouted. He waited for any response but she was out cold. He looked around to see if there was a clue and he found the dropped vial. Once he read the label describing it as the memory drug he crushed the vial, forcing bits of glass into his hand. "DAMN! Kururu what do I do?! Is there a way to reverse it before it sets in?"

"No, I ran out of the antidote. We can't do anything until I make more and pray it doesn't damage her RAS anymore than the first time." Kururu answered solemnly.

Giroro trembled at the news. His shaky hands pulled Natsumi to his chest and picked her up. He carried her princess style to the medical tents. The nurses and helpers could only watch, frozen by the heart shattering image. Giroro slowly marched to a bed in a far corner. He laid Natsumi down with as much love and care as was possible with his whole body trembling. He placed a kiss on her forehead and slowly stood.

The staff flinched when he snapped around to look at them. He pointed to one poor man who nearly died from the indication.

"You. I need you to watch over Natsumi and make sure she doesn't get any worse." Giroro's voice was as strong and dry as stone. His expression and eyes were just as cold and gray.

"Y-yes sir." The man could hardly get his words out and paled with each passing second that Giroro glared at him.

Giroro left without saying anything more. He stared out at the battle nearly at it's finish. He was at the end of his ability to handle today; there was nothing left in the jar of 'I can do this'. Natsumi took a chance to fight his battle and ended up fighting for her life. That was the very final line anyone could cross to put Giroro in the wrong mood. He didn't even summon his gun back as he charged into the field. He knocked out every keronian he met with a single punch each. Even allies had to jump aside as he rampaged by.

Once the whole crowd was aware of his berserk frenzy, keronians prayed that getting knocked out cold was the least they were going to get. Some flew back to the mother ship fully aware they might receive dishonorable statements on their records. Giroro didn't have any plans but found himself surging straight through towards the golden ship. He looked up at it with dark hate. He activated his wings and was about to shoot straight for it when his attention was caught by someone else.

"Giroro, what are you doing?" Dororo walked up to his friend with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm... I don't know. I just, have to do something." Giroro whispered. He watched the ship longing to do anything to them.

"You should stay here. We've almost won and you're our strongest fighter." Dororo debated softly, hoping to keep Giroro grounded and not about to throw his life away. "Besides Natsumi will want to see you as soon as she wakes."

Giroro tensed at the mention of Natsumi. He forced his eyes closed and slowly dropped to the ground. He brushed past Dororo, heading back to the battle.

"We'll do everything we can to help her once the battle she fought for is over." Dororo consoled.

"We have to or else she'll kill me." Giroro tried to chuckle but ended up giving a weird grunt. "Let's get this over with. Hopefully without anyone else getting hurt."


	27. The Battle is Won

With stronger foes, more allies wound up injured. Yet the keronian numbers were still the ones dropping like flies. Giroro was avoided as much as possible after his fit, keronians would only face him if they were cornered or Giroro snuck up on them. In single blows his enemies were knocked out of commission. It wasn't long after, that Nishizawa employees fond themselves standing around as the rest of the keronians were picked off by Kogoro and his sister Lavie, even Alissa would clear many of them away in nimble sweeps.

"Don't just stand around like idiots! What does my daddy pay you for!" Momoka yelled at her men as she shot around the field in her power suit. The soldiers scrambled around to do anything, some wound up helping the medic tent. Some found odd jobs for the ammunition truck but the rest stuck to seeing who could collect the most unconscious frogs.

Eventually the battle came to a countdown. Ten... Seven...Five...Two. Giroro held the final keronian by his neck as the monitor returned. The screen flickered as the shaded figure loaded up.

"I see you are one victory away from freedom. Of course you would not have succeeded if not for the aid of these friends of yours."

"It's true and we're grateful for their help." Giroro was quiet as his brow scrunched. He could feel the anger slowly bubbling up again.

"Your pekoponian lover was surprising to say the least. I did not expect her to handle herself so well in combat. Where has she gone to though?"

"She's in a coma." Giroro grit his teeth. He hated knowing it let alone having to explain it.

"Coma? Why?"

"I'm sure if you check your stock you'll find a missing vial of your prized memory erasing poison. One of your little rats thought it was a brilliant idea to give her a dose!" Giroro pointed accusingly at the screen.

"So that is what happened to it. It was a mistake, it was only brought in case we were able to subdue you easily and remove the knowledge of our existence and our plans from Pekopon. No orders were given to use it. My apologies."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE! Just fix it!" Giroro roared. His grip on the small frog tightened drawing out a frightened yelp.

"Of course. I will send someone with the antitoxin. Someone who won't make matters worse."

"I will be waiting." Giroro huffed. The screen blinked off but remained in it's position. The hostage keronian was passed off to a Nishizawa soldier before Giroro harmed him by accident. Soon a small form could be seen approaching them quickly. It didn't take long for Giroro to see him clearly and recognize the keronian.

"Garuru! Thank frog they sent you!" Giroro sighed as his older brother flew closer. Garuru slowed and eventually hovered in front of Giroro.

"Giroro. It's good to see you're alive." Garuru greeted as stoic as ever.

"Who are you kidding? You _knew_ they wouldn't be able to get to me." Giroro smiled slightly.

"You didn't seem so sure of yourself last time we spoke." Garuru mocked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I had to have some sense knocked into me." Giroro blushed as he thought back to his moment with Natsumi.

"Good. I see she is still doing a perfect job at keeping you sane."

"What can I say? I'm a lost cause without her." Giroro sighed, guilty of his feelings. He turned to glance at the medical tent and watched as Dororo carried Natsumi out on a stretcher. Giroro turned cold once gain at the sight. Garuru opened his belt and pulled out a small needle filled with a blue serum.

"Giroro, you have to hold her up. I need to inject directly to the brain stem at the top of the spinal cord. It'll reach the brain faster and have more effect." Garuru gave his instructions calm and quiet. He was patient with Giroro and understanding of his position.

Giroro slowly slid his hand under Natsumi's back. He caressed her head with his other hand and cautiously lifted her into a sitting position. Once her neck was exposed everyone could see the small red puncture wound from her encounter. Giroro snapped his eyes shut unable to look at it longer.

"Can I be absolutely sure it will work?"

"Nothing is absolute, but there's a good chance. Her neck is going to be really sore once she regains feeling in her nerves." Garuru noted as he carefully slipped the needle through the same mark. Trying to keep extra damage to a minimum. It was a quick and simple injection. Garuru returned the empty vial into his belt and moved back, giving extra space for Natsumi.

Giroro held her closer, reluctant to let her go. In his mind he begged for her to pull through. For no more complications. Moments went by and she didn't move. Giroro began to shiver as his hopes darkened. Everyone around him stayed silent. They had never seen him so broken. They didn't know what to do or say. Tears rushed down Giroro's cheeks. He froze when he felt hands on his back. He had forgotten his closest friends were right there watching and waiting with him.

"Don't cry." A sad muffled voice reached up from Giroro's chest. He opened his eyes to see Natsumi looking up at him with tears of her own. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry." Giroro whispered as he hugged her tighter. Grateful sighs and smiles went around the crowd. When Giroro finally let go, Natsumi hopped off of the bed and stretched her arms and legs.

"Well that was an interesting nap. Now where the hell is the ass who drugged me?" She tensed her fists.

"You do remember drop kicking them right?" Keroro asked.

"I'm still angry." Natsumi replied.

"Most of our soldiers has been defeated including the one that attacked you. The attempt to lace your system with the muscle and memory sedative was not approved or any part of our plans during the battle." The silhouette returned to the screen.

"Well keep your little toads in line!" Natsumi shouted.

"Noted. Now the fact remains that you haven't finished your challenge."

"You'll fix that, won't you Dororo?" Giroro asked arrogantly.

"Done." Dororo held up the already unconscious keronian they had held hostage.

"See? All done." Giroro smirked.

"He is indeed passed out but there is one more keronian soldier on your field."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi called.

"Lieutenant Garuru is no doubt still loyal to his race."

"Oh no." Garuru spoke almost mockingly. "My little brother and I pit against each other. How will I ever be able to fight someone I care about? My own family."

"Are you actually trying to be sarcastic?" Giroro smiled.

"Just knock me out already." Garuru crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the stretcher. Giroro chuckled.

"Make sure to visit sometime." Giroro prepared a tazer.

"Yeah, and I'll bring dad too." Garuru smirked.

"No that's fine." Giroro nervously laughed. "Alright here I go."

In a quick motion Giroro zapped the back of Garuru's head, instantly knocking him out. Giroro carefully set him onto the bed.

"There. Now we win." Giroro called up to the monitor.

"Very well. The members of the Keroro platoon are banished to Pekopon until the end of their natural lives. They are stripped of keronian rights and obligations. The pekoponians they have and will associate with will no longer continue procedure Amnesia. We request compliance to return all Keronian soldiers to the collectors we are sending down now." The shadow was handed a paper which he signed instantly and stamped with an official seal. The screen flicked off and returned to the golden ship above. Everyone cheered and jumped in excitement.

"Holy crap we did it." Natsumi whispered.

"Hey you were supposed to be the one with all the confidence." Giroro teased.

"Yeah but I got a little worried when I was drugged. I thought they were gonna start a whole biological warfare and dose everyone." Natsumi admitted. She looked up into his eyes and could finally let herself relax. Giroro leaned down and kissed her tenderly. They pulled each other closer. Reluctant to ever let the other go again.

Around them people worked to clean the field and hand over the keronians they defeated. They ignored the distracted couple, understanding what they had gone through. Now they were free to be together, nothing was going to stop them now.

Victory is theirs. Our little frog friends are now humans and will have to build new lives. I wonder how are they going to get ID's or even jobs without background documents?


	28. A Small Gray Ring

I have a little surprise for those who enjoy gironatsu fluffy scenes. These last few chaps are for you guys. :D

* * *

I will admit that through the action I forgot Tamama and Dororo were working at a cake shop... how did they get that without birth certificates?

"So how is everything going to work out from here?" Natsumi asked as she and Giroro walked away from the battle field. They were shooed away from being able to help or clean up the unconscious. Natsumi felt Giroro's warm fingers entwined in hers. Every now and then she would squeeze just to make sure she wasn't imagining them.

"Actually we had the 'live here' plan in action before we knew they were coming to execute us." Giroro answered with a small grin. He felt light and at peace. "You remember the hidden civilization of aliens under ground?"

"Yeah, you guys used to shop there." Natsumi nodded and waited for him to explain further.

"Well there's a company that does many things but their main function is to help aliens build a new life here. They construct certificates and ID's. They're very good." Giroro spoke as they reached the edge of the grassy opening.

Oh right, aliens.

"So you're just going to get a job and buy a house? Sounds very normal." Natsumi giggled.

"Yeah, no more missions or invasions. But I doubt Keroro would let things get too boring. I'm sure you'll still need to kick his ass every so often." Giroro teased as he led her through the trees. "But my life is going to change a lot. It's not so normal to me yet, and I have one more adventure that is far from over."

"What adventure is that?" Natsumi asked as she spotted a bright light shining through the treetops. Giroro held her hand tight as he walked closer to the small clearing.

"It was nothing at first. Kinda came out of nowhere but now it's the most important and life changing mission I found." Giroro blushed as he continued. He stopped walking once he reached the middle of the lightened space. He looked down at Natsumi who was blushing even more than him when his words started to connect in her head. "I'm happy right now, Natsumi. Happier than I believed was ever possible, and it's because of you. I will miss my pride in my soldier status but I was glad to give it up so I could stay with you."

Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"That's... very sweet Giroro." Natsumi was flustered. She didn't know why since she knew all of this already but hearing it again, with his silver eyes shining down on her, the peaceful scenery around them, it felt new and beautiful.

"Now because of you I'm free of my obligations to the army and can follow through with my new task." Giroro reached into his pocket with his empty hand, hiding whatever he pulled out. His cheeks burnt as he knelt down to one knee. "I know that I'm not some rich prince or a handsome poet who can write you heart wrenching sonnets at the drop of a hat, but you chose me over all of that and I will do everything I can to make your life as wonderful as you are to me. I will work every day, I will learn everything about being human. Would you... grant me the greatest honor of living the rest of my life with you? Would you marry me?"

Natsumi covered her mouth as Giroro reveal a small hand craft ring. Tears started running down her cheeks. She shut her eyes and began to shudder. Giroro jumped back up.

Wow you made her cry. Congratulations.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" He choked before he could say anymore. He was surprised when Natsumi jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder.

"Don't be." Natsumi smiled. "I just felt too happy to hear you ask that."

"Oh thank god I thought I upset you." Giroro sighed as he hugged her back. Natsumi slid back down to the ground. She wiped her eyes and looked up to him.

"You could never upset me Giroro." She smiled before leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss. "Can I see the ring again?"

"Of course, it's all yours. Even if you don't accept." Giroro held up the small gray ring. It was obviously hand made. There was a small red stone wrapped almost ruggedly but still enchantingly by the metal. "I made it almost forever ago just for you."

Isn't that just sweet.

"Is this why you came home one day with really burnt hands?" Natsumi thought back to one afternoon before they left, when he was still a red frog. She had to help him bandage his hands as he refused to really tell her what he was doing.

"Yeah. It used to be part of one of my guns that was destroyed in one of our failed attempts to conquer." Giroro gave his guilty toothy grin. Natsumi looked at the ring with tender adoration. She watched as Giroro slipped it onto her finger. He waited, silently anxious for her to tell him her answer. Part of him already knew what it was but he couldn't breath right until she said it. After fawning over her new ring Natsumi looked up at Giroro.

"It's true you're not the type of guy I thought I wanted to be with." Natsumi smiled playfully. "You're better than that and more than I deserve. I would be very happy to marry you."

"Thank you!" Giroro lifted her up excitedly as he shouted. He spun around with her as they laughed and cheered.

"I can't wait to tell my mom!" Natsumi called out.

"She won't like get all too protective will she?" Giroro nearly froze.

"No she likes you." Natsumi dismissed the idea easily. "Everyone's going to be so excited. We're going to tell them immediately right?! Come on let's go!"

Natsumi ran back to the crowd pulling Giroro right behind her. He nearly stumbled over rocks and branches trying to keep up with her. When Natsumi broke through to the field she saw everyone already looking at her with big smiles.

"Wait why is..." She turned and smacked Giroro's arm. "They already knew?!"

"Don't look at me I didn't even know I was going to ask until we won and you woke up." Giroro rubbed his arm.

"Silly, we knew he was going to ask you. There wasn't anything to hold him back now." Koyuki ran up and hugged Natsumi.

"That's why everyone refused to let you help clean up." Keroro explained.

"Yeah all romantic in the woods." Momoka added almost in a singsong tone.

"We're totally gonna throw you the best wedding ever!" Tamama chanted.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you." Aki's voice chimed through the yellow box. Natsumi blushed from all the attention.

"Come on let's finish this up so we can go party!" Keroro shouted as he jumped back to the field of work behind them.

So who saw that coming huh? Oh who am I kidding just about everyone saw that coming but it was still a sweet ending to the day am I right?


	29. A Ceremony for two Wariors

Here it is, the final chapter. This is my longest story and I had fun writing it. I want to thank you guys for reading and giving me supportive words and comments. Please enjoy and if you really want to help me, hop on over to the inkitt website for their fandom contest and bump up this story. I need to be in the top 10% voted by readers before my story gets looked over by the judges. Alright I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Here let me catch you up on the time skip. It's been about two months and everyone who was hurt during the battle is fully healed. Convenient for the wedding everyone is excited for.

Natsumi was up early; several hours before she had the alarm set for. She showered five times and brushed her hair 96 times. _97, 98, 99, 100. Ok breath in... and out. _Natsumi looked at herself in the mirror. _It's going to be fine. Not a big deal... except it's the freakin' DAY. Like THE DAY._

"Oh gosh!" Natsumi squealed for the 53rd time that morning.

I guess two months wasn't enough time to really prepare yourself.

Natsumi slowly walked to the white bulky garment bag hanging from her closet door. Her fingers grazed it lightly before she sunk her cheeks to it. She hugged it lightly, filling it with happiness and hopes. She turned when she heard a light giggling at her bedroom door. Her mother stood in a cream colored lace dress that hung from one shoulder.

"So how long have you been awake this time?" Aki teased.

"Is it time to put it on yet?" Natsumi asked. Aki laughed once more.

"Not yet. Hair and makeup first and I have an army to help me." Aki stepped aside to let the group of Natsumi's friends and bridesmaids into the room. Satsuki, Yayoi, Koyuki, and Mois.

I'll leave the girls to it and enjoy the ceremony later.

"You're all here and in your dresses." Natsumi smiled at the light pink strapless dresses made for each girl. Being the maid of honor Koyuki had a white sash to accent her dress.

"Of course. Everyone knows you don't let the bride handle everything on her wedding day." Satsuki stated. Yayoi smiled and nodded beside her.

"Momoka isn't here yet sweetie. She's getting your bouquet all ready." Aki noted.

"I still can't believe she wanted to pay for everything." Natsumi sat down in a chair Koyuki had pulled out. She let them tug and strangle her hair as they took turns picking a style. Aki mostly watched and smiled. Make-up was a quicker event but still as eventful and confusing.

"Now we get to put you in your dress." Yayoi clapped her hands excitedly. Natsumi leapt up and slipped off her early morning clothes. She carefully stepped into her gown. The fabric was soft and cool to the touch which she guess helped with heated and possibly sweaty brides. Satsuki laced up the back tight and secure to prevent it from falling. Yayoi helped to re-puff the lace off-the-shoulder puffs. Mois slipped the satin elbow length gloves over Natsumi's hands.

"I have something to add." Aki spoke up and latched a simple but elegant necklace for her daughter. It was a gold heart with white wings. Natsumi blushed. "Your grandma wore that at her wedding and I took it to mine."

"Thanks mom." Natsumi touched the necklace before looking down at her dress. It was the purest white she had ever seen. Hand crafted red fabric blossoms were scattered over the skirt and carried up and over the bustier. Golden trim danced around the edges and hems. A bold red sash draped around her hips over the seam between the bustier and skirts. The top few layers were sheer with a subtle glitter effect. On the back was a small satin bustle that cascaded over the sheer fabrics. It was detailed with silver and gold beading.

"Now for the veil." Koyuki handed Natsumi a layered veil and tiara which she carefully settled and clipped into her hair. The girls helped fan it over Natsumi's locks as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful Natsumi." Yayoi gushed.

"You holdin' up ok?" Satsuki placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just... totally trying not to break down with every emotion I'm feeling right now." Natsumi felt a lump in her throat. "And you guys did a really good job on my make-up and hair and I don't want to ruin it. You made me look like one of those rare limited edition collectible dolls."

Everyone chuckled. They admired her for a few moments in emotional silence. Giving light hugs and smiles.

"Alright, it's time to go." Aki shuffled the girls out of the room and into the Nishizawa limo waiting out front. The ride was quiet but happy. Natsumi nearly froze again when the car stopped.

"You can do this hon." Aki gripped her daughter's hand.

"I don't think I can move." Natsumi chuckled nervously. "I'm really excited, and this will only last for a short moment. I don't want to miss or forget any of it."

"That's what makes these moments so special." Aki smiled and gave a small kiss on Natsumi's forehead. "Take it and enjoy every second."

"Alright." Natsumi took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Satsuki and Yayoi were first to leave and take their seats. Aki was next to leave and take her own seat up near the front. Then Koyuki left and started her way down the aisle, Mois soon followed. Natsumi felt alone and without support until she saw Momoka peek through the open door.

"I have your bouquet, come on. This is going to be so beautiful." Momoka was gentle as she handed the flowers over. After Momoka made her way down the aisle, Natsumi stepped out. Everyone turned to look at her. She gandered over the crowd. They all smiled and lets out sighs of delight. Natsumi slowly walked forward and turned her eyes to the end of the aisle.

At the end stood a bashful tall blonde who couldn't stop fidgeting with his rose boutonniere. Beside him was his line of groomsmen in silver vests and red ties; Dororo as best man, Fuyuki, and Keroro. Giroro's hair was combed back with a few ends curling away. He wore a black suit and tie with a red vest. His eyes shined when he looked up to see her. He flashed a nervous smile. _He probably feels as nervous as I do._ Natsumi could feel her apprehensiveness ebb away as she glided towards him.

"You look just... so... elegant." Giroro stumbled over his words as he held out his hand to her.

"Here we go." Natsumi whispered. She grabbed his hand and passed her bouquet to Koyuki. "Do you... smell guns?"

"I'm sorry miss Natsumi. We all tried to wash it out but we couldn't get him to smell like anything else." Dororo hoped to keep the bride calm. Fuyuki and Keroro nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't stay calm, so I went shooting for a bit." Giroro admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright. I like it on you." Natsumi smiled. The couple turned to see Kururu holding open a strange looking book of vows.

"I know you probably wanted someone else performing your wedding for you ku~." Kururu smiled at their discomfort. "Are we doing human or keronian vows?"

"Kururu has a few hobbies." Giroro shrugged off Natsumi's playful glare.

"Human please." Natsumi whispered as she turned her slightly annoyed eyes to Kururu. "There are people here who don't know anything about aliens."

"Fine. Friends and family are here to observe you two give some speech of how you will give everything for each other and promise to be there through the worst." Kururu mocked. Natsumi scowled at him once more. "Kukuu~ Giroro give your words."

"Natsumi, you have changed my life and inspired me more than anyone has ever done. I know I've said it before, but I would go through every kind of hell to make you safe and happy. Becoming your husband, is like I own the universe." Giroro blushed, he couldn't stop smiling. Natsumi could hear the muffled 'aww's from the audience.

"Now for yours Natsumi." Kururu turned the attention over to the bride.

"I spent... all of my life imagining I would find the perfect guy who could buy me everything I need and sweep me off my feet. What I didn't know was that I needed a guy who could make me feel special but also make me feel comfortable. Someone who could make me laugh and not have to worry about how I look when I laugh so hard I can't breathe." Natsumi chuckled. "You were there for me in ways I didn't think I would need, but now I do. I can't stand going another day without your sweet potatoes or miss watching you polish your weapons and gear. If all I have to do to keep you is marry you, then the deal just got sweeter."

"Does anyone find their union unsuitable?" Kururu looked out to the crowd but no one spoke up. "Seriously no one?"

"Kururu?!" Giroro seethed.

"Ku~ just wanted to be through. You are now a married couple. You may now kiss and show your _love_ for everyone." Kururu stepped away before he was punched. Giroro and Natsumi ignored him as they slowly drew closer and shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Woo!" Their friends cheered and applauded. "Yeah!"

Giroro and Natsumi looked back out at the crowd. They walked towards them and received their praise. Pats on the back and hugs galore. They even found some strange but welcomed faces.

"Dad." Natsumi almost cried as she hugged her father tight. "I was worried you couldn't come."

"I would never miss it." Haru hugged her in return before turning and giving a firm hand shake to Giroro. "So you're Giroro. I've definitely heard about you from my wife. I was caught up on your whole story and any man willing to give up his own species for my little girl is fine by me."

"Th-thank you sir." Giroro stiffened.

"I'm totally kidding. You really didn't have to do anything more than make her happy to have my approval." Haru laughed as he smacked Giroro's shoulder. "Now go have some fun."

"Miss Hinata." Baio Nishizawa had stopped the couple next.

"Hello Mr. Nishizawa. I want to thank you again for taking care of everything." Natsumi almost bowed with gratitude.

"It was nothing for my future family." Baio smiled.

"So you know?" Natsumi perked up excitedly.

"There's nothing I don't know and I'm glad my daughter picked your little brother. He has a good heart just like you. I'll teach him how to fight in no time. Do me a favor and have a great honeymoon." Baio handed them an envelope labeled 'Wedding Gift'.

"We will." Natsumi held the envelope tight as she pushed her way through the crowd of adoration. Giroro had a hard enough time trying to follow and keep up with Natsumi. When they finally reached the limo, Giroro held out his hand to help Natsumi and her pile of skirts in. The bride waved once more to her friends. "We'll see you at the party everyone!"

She carefully sat down and made room for Giroro before they were driven away, and alone for the first time in a while. They sighed but neither could remove their smiles.

"Are we awake yet?" Giroro muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not yet." Natsumi giggled as she leaned over and rested against Giroro's chest.

"Good." Giroro chuckled as well. He wrapped his arms around Natsumi's waist, careful not to harm or even wrinkle the dress unless he wished to be killed by her. He could smell her sweet strawberry shampoo in her hair. The small accents and ribbons decorating her locks underneath her veil, just barely stood out against her naturally red color. On her exposed skin, she had dusted an insignificant amount of silver powder that sparkled. Her dress seemed to embody her elegant and warm personality. She was dressed with reds and pinks as the tiniest rays of golden trim shined over the edges, almost as if she was the spirit of summer itself.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsumi inquired. She traced her gloved fingers over Giroro's hands.

"I'm just enjoying the moment." He took a deep breath of her perfume. "I'm gazing over my stunning bride and I hope she is content with her special day."

"This couldn't get any more perfect." Natsumi blushed at his compliments. "And just so you know. You are capable of being the smooth guy with the heart throbbing words, the fancy clothes, and suave looks that would make me flutter. Because you're making me feel that right now."

"I only have that side of me because of you." Giroro whispered in her ear and snuck a light kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for showing there is more to me."

"Never let this fairytale end, Giroro." Natsumi gushed.

"As you wish my lady." Giroro flirted. The limo slowed and Giroro could see the meadow filled with the people they had left moments ago. Giroro stepped out of the car and helped Natsumi as they turned to the dancers and music.

"They're here!" a voice had called out, indistinguishable from the party. The lights illuminated the couple and everyone cheered once more.

"The new bride and groom, the couple no one thought would see the light of-" Kururu's narration was cut off suddenly and replaced with Mois' voice. "You could say happy endings come true."

Giroro glanced at Natsumi once before he bowed and grabbed her hand. He gave a light kiss over her fingers and slowly stood again as the music trilled to a slower, romantic tune. Natsumi could hear him asking her to dance in her head. All the sweet words he could use were asked with his eyes. She nearly fainted from all the courtly and loving attention he gave.

Natsumi nodded with an excited smile. Giroro led her down the stone path, never taking his gaze off of her. The crowd parted around them perfectly, giving the space in the middle of the dance platform. Giroro placed his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Natsumi followed his lead as he spun her around, her skirts twirling as petals on a summer breeze. The strung lights and flowers was all she could see other than Giroro. It was as it might be if she mixed all of her fantasies into one dreamy cocktail.

The music faded out and Natsumi once gain realized all of the people watching them. She blushed, embarrassed that she lost herself so easily in her moment. Her friends and family applauded for their first dance. The moments after was almost a blur. Laughter and jokes; dancing with friends and watching Keroro trip over his feet and fall to the floor.

Momoka took charge of defending the cake from Tamama by surrounding it with her guards. Everyone chuckled as Koyuki beamed when she caught Natsumi's bouquet. Giroro rubbed Dororo's head with the biggest grin. They soon broke into the buffet and later the cake. Giroro expertly sliced out a piece for Natsumi and himself. She blushed as he fed her the first bite.

The Nishizawa family had arranged a large selection of activities and games. Large prizes were handed out such as vacations to exotic islands and expensive jewelry and collectibles. As the afternoon went along, servers began to hand out drinks. Even Natsumi and Giroro were each given a glass of champagne.

"Oh, I didn't know I was going to be able to have some." Natsumi looked to Aki. "I'm not 20 yet."

"It's alright hun, one glass won't kill you and it's your wedding so have some fun." Aki winked. Natsumi looked at the glass once more before taking the tiniest sip. The bubbles tickled her lips. She giggled at the weird taste and the idea of having alcohol before it was legal thrilled her a bit. She looked at Giroro who only held his glass.

"Are you going to drink any? I know you're at least 20 in human years so it's legal." Natsumi looked puzzled.

"I am 20 for human but that's not the problem." Giroro answered.

"So there is a problem?" Natsumi asked. "What do you hate the taste or something?"

"No it's uh..." Giroro began to sweat a little. He struggled to tell her the truth but forced himself. "I can't really... handle alcohol."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You should be able to have a little bit and it's just to celebrate." Natsumi tried to comfort him. Giroro sighed and prepared himself. He took one taste and waited. Natsumi could actually see his face getting pinker. His eyes drooped slightly and his smiled turned a little dopey. Natsumi caught his glass before it fell from his fingers. She tried not to laugh but small chuckles slipped through her fingers. "Oh my gosh you really can't."

Giroro was dragged off by Keroro and a small group of people he gathered to convince him to do karaoke. Keroro picked the song and threw Giroro onto the stage with a microphone.

"We built this city!" Giroro tossed his head side to side before throwing his fist up. "We built this city on rock and roll!"

After one line Giroro started dancing loosely to the music and forgot to sing the rest of the words. Natsumi couldn't stop laughing. She almost tripped as she handed the champagne glasses to a server and walked up to the stage. Giroro was loosing interest in the song when he saw her. Natsumi helped Giroro step down as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and leaned against her.

"Come on, I think we should sneak out of the party now." Natsumi whispered softly into his ear.

"Ok." Giroro whispered back as if it were a game. They walked to the limo as Satsuki and Yayoi started singing a duet. The driver opened the door and Natsumi let Giroro collapse onto the seat. "Wait what about the gifts? You didn't get to open them yet."

"I'm sure someone will bring them to us later and we can open them together." Natsumi giggled as she sat down next to him. The driver closed the door and went to drive the couple to their secluded bedroom before the trip tomorrow morning. Giroro laid his head against Natsumi's shoulder.

"I fell in love with an alien, I fell in love with her eyes." Giroro began to hum as his eyes closed. "I fell in love with an alien I'm telling you no disguise."

"How many earth songs do you know?" Natsumi asked as she stroked his hair.

"I couldn't stop searching for the perfect ones. So a lot." Giroro sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as he slowly fell asleep. Natsumi giggled quietly.

"I love you my alien." Natsumi whispered. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and watched him sleep as they rode away from the party and to the rest of their happy ending.


End file.
